Born and Raised
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: [LBD] Collection of one-shots, all pertaining to a certain Lizzie Bennet and Will Darcy. Suggestions for future stories welcome.
1. Kicking and Screaming

**A/N: Hey! This is my first LBD fanfic, but not my first fanfic overall. I kept telling myself not to get so obsessed, that the series was still going, that these people are very**_** real**_**-or well, the actors are. Fanfiction about Youtube videos was always weird to me, but oh my god. I could. not. resist.**

**Since the series is still going, this is a future fic. Assuming Darcy and Lizzie get married;) haha. Takes place at Pemberly, where Lizzie got a permanent job.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all i wanted was Darcy but noooo. I don't got nothin.**

I stomped into my office, and closed the door loudly. I'm sure everyone walking past, cringed. I was hardly ever angry enough to slam my door, much less stomp. If if ever did, I hoped people were sensible enough to know to stay away. I threw myself into my chair and put my head in my hands, taking deep shuddering breaths.

Tentatively, someone knocked on the door.

"Lizzie?" My secretary called through the mahogany wood.

I knew she was just coming to tell me I had two meetings today, and that I had a huge amount of paperwork due, but I had to have a few minutes to collect myself until I spoke to anyone face to face.

"Hi Elyse," I called back, "Can you give me ten minutes?"

"Of course," Responded Elyse, worry seeping into her usually perky voice.

Salty tears leaked out through my fingers and dropped onto a page of handwritten notes, smearing the ink. The day was already terrible, and I could tell it wasn't going to get any better. Especially because I was crying off all my eye makeup, and my face was swollen and blotchy.

Suddenly, my door flew open. I didn't look up, but I heard Elyse trying to keep whoever opened the door from bothering me.

"Miss, she seemed upset and asked for a bit of privacy, I wouldn't-"

"Oh don't worry," I heard Gigi interrupt. "I'll fix her."

And with that, the door shut behind Gigi, and I heard her pull up the extra chair and sit down next to me.

Carefully trying not to make my makeup any worse, I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"What, Gigi?" I asked, realizing my voice had came out harshly. "Sorry, that was mean." I added apologetically.

"Oh I don't care! You're obviously upset. So tell me, what's going on with you and William?"

"Did he tell you?" I sniffled.

"No," Gigi said, annoyed. "And that's why I came to see you. Apparently he came into the office really angry and cold, and snapped at his secretary. Then when I went into his office because I got you guys coffee when I Starbucks this morning, and I was gonna give it to him, he shouted at me and told me to come back later."

My eyes widened. "His temper really is awful, sorry he shouted at you." I sympathized. And then, crossing my arms with a huff I added, "But still, he has no right to be angry with _me_."

Gigi just coked her head to the side in curiosity, and I nervously pulled the sleeves of my cardigan around my fists for comfort. My coffee she had brought me sat, neglected and steaming, so I took it and sipped it, fearing it would go to waste if I didn't. I wasn't looking up at her, but I felt Gigi looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Well," she began, "aren't you gonna tell me what happened?"

I sighed, setting down the cup. "I guess I might as well. So last night at dinner we were talking, and I don't remember specifically about what we were actually talking about. But anyways, I had said something about one of my coworkers, and I guess it wasn't very nice, but it was true! So next thing Will is criticizing me out of the blue for being too judgmental of people, and saying terrible things about them without even talking to them. And of course, you know what he's hinting at! He _knows_ I didn't mean any of that stuff I said about him, and I feel _really _bad about saying it. He can't just use that against me when he feels I'm not being fair! Honestly, he could probably think of so many other things, but being Darcy," I sneered his-our last name. "he chose the worst thing."

"So I got defensive, and told him that he was just too proud to think he's innocent by the means of being prejudiced. Obviously from there things got...bad. We were yelling and slamming a lot of things, and he ended up sleeping on the couch.

"So, this morning, neither of us were speaking to each other. I had planned to take my car, and he would take his instead of carpooling like usual, but of course I forgot I didn't have enough gas. So I had to ride with him, and as soon as I got into his car, we were fighting again, worse than before. By the time I got here, I had just had enough." I finished with a deep breath, my voice shaking. My eyes stung with tears again, and I looked up to prevent them from falling.

Gigi was painfully quiet, looking around my desk, eyes falling on the photo of Darcy and I on or wedding day, then on my ring. Her eyes were sad, for a reason I couldn't really understand.

I broke the silence with weepy words. "I'm terrible aren't I? I _am_ too judgmental, and I probably deserve the things he said, after all the shit I did to him." I fanned at my eyes to stop them from overflowing.

"No, no, no! _Lizzie._" Gigi looked at me sternly. "That's not it, don't say that! I was just thinking how...you know what? Never mind. I'll go get William."

She got up and yanked open the door too quickly for me to protest, but her intentions we're too late. My husband stood at the door, poised to knock, looking shocked.

"Gigi," he sputtered.

"Oops, excuse me, sorry!" She squeaked. Side-stepping past him, she pushed him inside my office and shut the door. Leaving him with me.

We stood there for just a moment, before I practically flung myself into his arms. "Will," I breathed into his shirt.

His arms wrapped around me, and I felt his whole body relax. "Lizzie," He responded. I looked up at him, and he wiped a stray tear from my cheek with his index finger. "Lizzie, I," he paused, choosing his words, and eventually chose the plainest ones he could think of, which I was thankful for. "I'm sorry."

"Oh please, I should be apologizing." I rolled my eyes at him, but really hearing him apologize was all I needed.

He merely shook his head, his hand tucking my hair behind my ear, then cupping my face in a way that he was pulling it closer to his. I gave him a small smile, loosening his tie gently, and resting my arms on his shoulders, my hands at the back of his neck. His hands tangled in my hair, our foreheads touching, and at last, I closed the gap between our lips.

**A/N: Hi again, how was it? Was it okay? Was it so out of character? I feel like it was. But whatever. Leave me a review of what your thoughts were! Also, I'm planning on writing more one-shots, so suggestions are SO WELCOME! Let me know what you think. **

**Again, feedback is so nice:) (hint?) **


	2. When a Heart Breaks

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for the feedback on the first chapter. It honestly means so much to me! Special thanks to JustAnotherGirlAtTheBar, britgirlatheart and guests Lindsay and Lilac. This chapter is way way way long. Sorry about that. It's also about a...heavier subject that I realized a lot of people tend to forget. But is equally important, I think. Maybe it's a little drawn out and depressing, but enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: No sir. **

I rifled through the papers on my desk in an attempt to get myself organized before leaving for the day. My new job at Pemberly was wonderful, however, the amount of paperwork I got was not. The past week had been incredibly busy, leaving me stressed and flustered. My desk was just a fractional reflection of my thoughts.

Nevertheless, I was grateful it was a Friday, and I looked forward to the movie night Charlotte and I had planned for tomorrow night. I hadn't seen her in ages, and we had a lot of catching up to do.

As I'm putting on my jacket, I hear the door of my office creak open. I turn around, surprised because I had to stay an hour and a half later than usual, and mostly everyone had gone home. But it was just Gigi, standing quietly in the door.

I grinned at her "Oh, hey Gigi. What's up?"

"Hi Lizzie," she said, giving me a small halfhearted smile. "I was just coming to see if Will was in here, but I guess not."

"Yeah, I last saw him during lunch, but strangely enough I haven't seen him since. He usually drops by at least twice throughout the day."

Gigi just nodded, silent for a moment. As I looked at her, she seemed oddly subdued. Her usual colorful, cute, Gigi-esque outfit was replaced with a black dress and tights. Everything about her seemed like she was a snuffed candle. There was an odd sorrow about her face, and the more I saw it, the more concerned I became.

"Hey, Gigi," I began slowly, "are you alright? You seem kind of...down."

At this, she stood up a little straighter. She smiled again, but her heart obviously wasn't in it. "Yeah," she paused, thinking over her words. "Well not entirely, but I'm managing. Don't worry about me, I'm honestly fine." She looked at her feet, shifting her weight.

A tidal wave of concern and empathy for Gigi washed over me. I didn't know what to do, or say. Giving her what I thought was a reassuring smile, I told her, "If you want to talk, just call me. I'll be home tonight."

"Thanks, Lizzie. I'll see you soon." She turned to walk down the hall.

"Hang on, Gigi," I called, and she turned around. "If you see Will can you tell him to call me, or something?"

"Sure." Gigi agreed, then turning around again.

I sat down, feeling the need to process what I had just seen. What was wrong with the usually peppy Gigi? Something was looming over her, dampening her mood. She looked on the verge of tears the whole time we were talking.

And then there was Will, who had only came to visit me once today, something extremely out of the ordinary. And usually Gigi would poke her head in and say hi, but apparently she had refrained.

There was something weighing Will down today, too. His stoic expression was replaced with one that was brimming over with emotion. I was just realizing all this, but he had been unnervingly quiet. He had kept our conversation light and focused on me. I ended up doing a majority of the talking. While I thought he was just being thoughtful and kind, there was something going on with him.

With a sigh, I realized there wasn't much I could do until I got ahold of him. And once I did get a hold of him, he probably either wouldn't tell me much or wouldn't let me do much. Or the latter.

I got up and grabbed my purse, and left to go home.

It was cold out for late February, and thin droplets of rain fell from dark grey clouds, reflecting both the Darcy sibling's attitudes. I didn't know what was going on, but the curiosity was killing me. I knew Will would never _ever _mind me calling him, but something told me he may want to be left alone. That he would tell me what was going on if he wanted to.

But _oh_,I wanted to call him. I was concerned for him, and Gigi. He was always so secretive, and closed off, though. And I wasn't sure if he would tell me.

As our relationship grew more serious over the past year or so, he became more relaxed around me and opened up. He no longer tucked in his chin when we were on dates, and he even ditched the formal work attire when we were together, but only if the date wasn't formal. This often required a lot of coaxing on me and Gigi's part.

There was something oddly appealing about seeing William Darcy in a baseball shirt and a pair of well-fitting jeans.

Lately, we had had several talks together where I felt as if I was talking to Jane; not Lydia because Will doesn't say 'OMG' or 'totes'. Regardless, he usually told me things without hesitation. He actually talked a lot, as if he were talking to his sister as well. He smiled a lot. He laughed until his stomach hurt- that had only happened once, but it happened. He expressed his love for me, and I reciprocated it genuinely.

Our relationship was nothing less than wonderful most days. Some days we would argue, and though it hadn't happened but a few times so far, I knew it would always be an issue. Considering our...disagreeable past, and our faults. The fights were harsh, and sometimes really hurtful. But all of it didn't matter when we made up, and things got to be better than they were the day before. That was the best.

Our relationship aside, I was dying to know what had him so sullen.

Deciding it was probably best that I stayed out of it until he wanted me in, I pushed the worrisome thoughts deep into the recesses of my mind and thought of the wine, and Netflix that were waiting for me at home.

* * *

I was curled up on the couch watching Scrubs re-runs, completely content and happy. My apartment was a mess, but for the first time in a while, I didn't mind. It felt...lived in, and it was just so nice to relax after the hell-like week I had. I was on my second glass of wine, I looked forward to Charlotte visiting, and I had been texting Jane about coming to visit soon. A stack of my favorite books sat on the coffee table, begging to be read as soon as I got sick of watching TV.

I jumped when the phone rang suddenly. It's only purpose was for visitors to call so I could let them in. I wasn't sure who it could be, considering I hadn't invited anyone over, but I leaped up and answered anyways.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lizzie," I heard Will's voice from the other end, and my stomach dropped. I had forgot all about his comatose mood.

"Will! Just a sec, I'll let you in," I replied.

He thanked me and I hung up, unlocking the gate.

I was suddenly aware of the poor state of my apartment, and most importantly _my _poor appearance. Estimating I only had a minute at max, I did what I could. I slid a finger under my eyes, partially removing the makeup that had smudged there. I pulled my fingers through my ratty hair, and exchanged my pajama shorts for a pair of yoga pants. I was just tossing the bowl I had eaten my dinner out of into the dishwasher when he knocked on my door.

Running up to the door, I opened it up just a crack.

"Hi Will," I smiled as I poked my head outside.

"Lizzie? What's going on?"

I realized I was being awfully suspicious. I opened the door wider to let him in. "I was just about to warn you about the unkept state of my apartment."

He laughed with less humor than usual. "Busy week, I assume?"

"Oh my goodness, yes. I'm just happy its over." I told him, as I folded up the blanket I had previously been tangled in.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded and sat down on the couch after I did. Unsure of what to ask or to say first, I offered him a glass of wine.

"Only a little bit, thanks," He said, and I poured him a glass.

Watching him sip the wine sadly from the corner of my eye, I decided to say something. "William?"

"Yes, Lizzie?" He replied, trying to shield his emotions.

"Whats up?" I began, "you and Gigi both look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders today."

He sighed heavily. "Gigi told me you requested I call you, but I decided I wanted to see you. I should've texted first."

I rolled my eyes. He was retreating into awkwardness. He was nervous.

"Oh please," I told him. "I don't mind you being here at all. Honestly all I want is that you stop avoiding my question, and tell me what's going on. I don't mean to pry but obviously something is bothering you and your sister."

He laughed without humor. "You care too much Lizzie. It's nothing"

"Stop it, Will. I'm only worried because I love you. You only showed up at lunch today. Where were you?"

"I left early." He replied, face impassive. "I wasn't feeling...well."

` I scoffed. "Bullshit. Pardon my language, but I know something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because its irrelevant." He said somewhat quieter. He wasn't responding to my demanding tone as he usually would. Usually he would fight back, and play the game along with me. Today he seemed to respond with sad, yielding responses.

I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest, but said nothing. He swung his arm around my shoulders.

After a moment of silence he submits to my pleading. "Today is the anniversary of my fathers death." His voice is shallow, and to someone who didn't know him very well, it would have been emotionless. But I knew him so much better. Beneath his facade, he was distraught, consumed with grief.

I was at a loss for words. I had completely forgotten his parent's were dead, however selfish and callous it may sound. He had only spoken to me about them once, when we had first begun to date. It was a light story about him as a child, but he'd ended it with a sudden abruptness that I remember made me curious. He never spoke about them since, only stories including him and Gigi.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I-William," I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't apologize, I'm not asking for your pity. You wanted to know, so I told you. It's always been a hard day for Gigi and I to suffer through. It's nothing new."

"But Will," I attempted, only to be interrupted again.

"My father was a great man. He made mistakes, as everyone does, but you seem to forget those once they're gone. We were close, and I loved him and looked up to him like any son would."

"I'm sure," I agreed.

"It does make me wonder though, if he had not..." There was a pregnant pause as he chose his words. "passed away, would I be in the place I am in today?

I shook my head "Most likely not," I admitted quietly.

"Exactly. I would have never looked twice at you. I would have never changed, instead staying in the disagreeable state I was in. Which makes me thankful that he passed away in a twisted way. Because otherwise I would've never gotten the chance to meet you, and fall in love with you." admitted Will.

My heart felt heavy. "It's funny," I mused.

William looked at me with offense in his eyes. "What's funny?"

"Oh no no, not the _situation. _That is in no way funny, whatsoever." I cried quickly. "What I meant was that it's funny that so many people forget that you're so..._human._"

He didn't say anything, silently urging me to elaborate.

"I feel like people only see you as your exterior. They see you're a successful C.E.O of a company, that you're fabulously well off, that you're guarded, but they see it as being professional. They don't remember that your life hasn't always been perfect. They don't know that you're caring and genuine."

He leans further into me, kissing my temple. "I love you, Elizabeth Bennet."

"I love you too, William Darcy."

We sit there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, holding each other for solace.

Will was the first to speak. "What were you watching?" He asked, all the sorrow pushed out of his voice. I could tell that he felt better after talking to me, and that his mood was lightened.

"Scrubs," I explained.

He shrugged. "Never seen it. Unless it's a documentary on doctors, which I really hope it's not."

"Why do you hope that?" I asked curiously.

"It's just not you." Will replied.

I thought for a moment. "Hm, well if you wanted to you could stay a while and watch a bit with me. It's quite funny."

"Gladly," He agreed. "I just have to be back in a hour and a half for dinner with Gigi."

I smiled up at him and kissed him gently. "That's fine."

Snatching up the blanket I had just folded, I threw it over our laps and hit play.

**Okay hey. most important things first. GOOD GOD DID YOU SEE GIGI'S TWITTER PICTURE OF LIZZIE AND DARCY?! Holy mother I fangirled so hard. I made a sound that can only be described as an asthmatic pig's last breath. If you haven't seen it GO NOW. And if you don't think Daniel Gordh/Darcy is a god, your opinions will change. **

** Now that thats done, I really hope this chapter was okay. I know its depressing. Leave me a review telling me what you think! Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism either:)**

** This story was roughly inspired by the song When a Heart Breaks by Ben Rector. It's a beautiful song, you should listen to it.**

** Ill be uploading once I get over 10 reviews. (don't worry the next one is much less depressing and a lot more fluffy)**


	3. A Little Sister's Job

** A/N: HI! I just wanated to say I seriously LOVE every single one of you. Your support means the world to me. Thanks for all the favorites, reviews and follows to this story. Special thanks to missmagpie, ILuvKirRoyale, missinsertname, MagicalTimeTravel, britgrilatheart, TheChocoholicOfAusten, Insertgoodalliashere, and Whosepride. And two guests. **

** Anywho, heres oneshot three! I actually don't know why i said it was fluff, because its sort of..not. Maybe some indirect fluff. I'm not sure. But it does have some innuendo so watch out;)**

**Also I just realized the way I upload this removes all the 'tab' spaces. I had them in there, trust me. Sorry if that bugs you like it does me:(  
**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. **

I checked my phone's clock for what seemed like the millionth time. Gigi was a hour late from her tennis tournament. It wasn't like her to be so late, and I was worried about her.

Nevertheless, I tried to distract myself with my computer and some TV. It wasn't working. I had made an elaborate dinner for myself and had been texting Lizzie, but her responses were slow, for she was out shopping with Jane in L.A. I had seen her this morning, but I already couldn't wait to see her at work tomorrow morning.

I smiled to myself as I thought of her again. She was was the driving force to everything I did. I found myself constantly wondering, _what would Lizzie think? What would Lizzie say? _I even chose my ties with her in mind. I looked forward to picking her up in the mornings and getting coffee at our favorite cafe together. I looked forward to her mid-day office visits where she would leave with tousled hair and swollen lips. Sometimes we went out for lunch with Gigi and Fitz, sometimes we went alone. If it wasn't lunch, we spent dinner together.

We were knee deep in love, forgetting the painful and embarrassing past. I could not have been happier.

Pulling out of my reverie and remembering my little sister's belated state, I turned up the music coming from the stereo and began to respond to a few emails for work. A few moments later, I heard the lock turn and I sighed in relief. Gigi was home.

She came in, carrying her obscene amount of luggage. "William, hi!" She called, waving at me.

I got up to help her carry her things to her room. "Hello, Gigi. What held you up?" I asked.

She groaned at this. "Ugh, the traffic through L.A. was absolutely _terrible_. I think there was some celebrity get together or something. Adelaide and I were stopped for at least 15 minutes at a time." Gigi complained.

"You rode with Adelaide?" I replied, crinkling my nose upon hearing of my least favorite of Gigi's friends.

"Oh, Will!" She cried. "Can you stop? She's really nice, and she did really great in her matches yesterday. You just don't like her because she was a snob when you met her." Gigi threw herself onto her bed.

I set down her bags. "Which is a perfectly good reason to dislike someone, Gigi."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, I'm gonna unpack. Then I have to tell you about the tournament. I did really well!"

"Wonderful," I replied truthfully, "I can't wait to hear about it."

I turned around to go downstairs, happy to finally be able to respond to my emails in peace.

* * *

"William Darcy!" Gigi's loud voice rang down from the top of the stairs, abruptly snapping me out of my work clouded haze.

"What?" I called back, genuinely confused.

She wordlessly held up a blue toothbrush, one that had been- until recently, saved for a spare.

"A toothbrush," I replied pointedly. I didn't see what she was getting at.

"Who's toothbrush is this? When I left this was still with the other spares in the drawer. Now its open next to _your _toothbrush." Gigi's eyes were narrowed, but underneath that, they shone with excitement.

"Why were you in my bathroom?" I said in attempt to distract her.

"I left my toothbrush in the hotel, so I went to get a new one, but, I saw this. Who's is it? Is it _Lizzie's_?" The volume at which she spoke got higher and higher as she went on.

I said nothing, only trying to ignore the heat I felt rushing to my face.

"Will! Oh my god, it _is _Lizzie's! She stayed over while I was gone, didn't she?"

"Gigi, that's hardly your business-" I began, only to be cut off by my sisters incessant chatter.

"What did you guys _do_? Never mind, don't answer that. I don't want to hear that from you. I'm pretty sure I can guess what happened from that self-satisfied smirk on your face that you're trying to hide-"

"_Gigi,_" I cried over her voice. "Stop. It really is none of your business. Its not that consequential for you to be throwing a fit like you are."

She seemed to shrink down. "But, William. This is exciting! I have to go text Fitz."

Annoyed, I threw myself onto the couch with a sigh. I may have said it wasn't consequential, but truthfully, I thought otherwise. It was wonderful. My face got warm again as I remembered last nights events. Our hungry kisses, the breathlessness that came as a result, the red mark she had left on my neck, and the same one I left on her collarbone. And waking up next to her.

We made coffee, and she cooked me pancakes. I hadn't had them since I was a child, but I don't remember them ever being as good as they were this morning.

I heard Gigi gasp upstairs from the direction of my room. "She left _spare clothes_ here!"

In somewhat of a panic, I ran up to my room. Sure enough, Gigi had rifled through my drawers and found the clothes I had insisted Lizzie leave here for the future. I had also assured her nobody would find them. She was going to kill me.

"And you didn't make your bed this morning! That's gotta mean something!"

I grabbed her shoulders from behind. "Out, Gigi. If you don't stop this ridiculousness I'll send you to Aunt Catherine's, for she called about seeing you yesterday." I closed my door behind me.

My sister's face paled at the mention of our Aunt. "Alright, I'd rather stay here." She seemed quite deflated.

I nodded and went back downstairs, pretending not to hear her squeal to Fitz over the phone a few minutes later.

Little did I know that her madness would return with more embarrassing fervor when she rode with me to pick Lizzie up and Lizzie showed up wearing my jacket over her dress.

** A/N: Annnd...scene! Did you like it? I hope so! If you did, (or if you didn't) be sure to let me know in the form of a review.**

** Also, I loved hearing that I wasn't alone in the fangirling over those pictures. My tumblr followers got the worst of it. They were most definitely the highlight of my weekend. I have a big feeling that Monday's gonna be SO good.**

** By the way, if any of y'all have a Tumblr, FOLLOW ME! Only because my lack of followers upset me. And I like you guys. My url is RosieCecilia. **

**Wow, these are always so long. If you read all of this (I know I don't) props to you. You're my favorite. **

** So I would say I'm not uploading until i get however many reviews blah blah, but I need ideas! SO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I WILL USE THEM!**

** Have a good day:)**


	4. Bedroom Bases

** A/N: Hey guys, it's been a few days, huh? Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed, and especially those who reviewed! Thank you, penonin94, Tatters5, ILoveKirRoyale, Anony Mouse 1776, freethemockingbird and britgirlatheart. You are all too freaking sweet. And I love you. Hahah.**

** So now to the good stuff. I wrote this chapter completely on a whim. No ideas came to me before I actually started writing. I was just so upset cause LYDIA and WICKHAM (a.k.a. nastyassscumbag) so I was like "ill just write something happy." And then it turned out to be a pretty epic make out scene. **

** I don't know if its actually even good but whatever. Enjoy:)**

She held open the door for me when we reached her bedroom, allowing me to enter before her. I only walked about two feet before I turned around to look at her again. She had an expectant, nervous look on her face, willing me to say something. But I didn't, instead giving her a reassuring smile before continuing on.

I had only ever seen her doorway before in the vlogs, and I smiled as I recalled all the familiar items that lined the walls. There was a tinge of resentment that came along with the sight of the board on the back of her door, the postcards on the side of her bookshelf or the juvenile piggy bank on the second shelf, but I pushed them all beside. I wasn't going to let the past affect me now.

Lizzie stepped in beside me, breaking me from my thoughts. "So," she began hesitantly, "Is it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

I laughed a little, resisting the urge to ask her what made her think I had been dreaming of her bedroom. "I like it," I complemented, "its very homey. Very you."

As I looked around more, I realized that the rest of the room was not as clean as her doorway portrayed it would be. Her closet doors were open, and though the hangers inside were empty, clothes were thrown into the bottom and next to her hamper. I tried not to make a comment about wrinkles.

Multiple stacks of books were piled haphazardly about. They were on her bedside table, on her desk, even lining the walls. Her trash can was overflowing with crumpled papers.

Lizzie walked past me and flopped down onto her bed. "Sorry, if I had remembered it was this messy I would've cleaned up a bit. But I haven't been here in a few weeks."

"It's fine, Lizzie. I could care less if your room was a little messy, and it's not even that horrible. You should see Gigi's room on a bad day." I assured her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It does feel good to be home, though. I miss living here some days." She laid back, and motioned for me to follow suit. I did so, feeling my shoe clad feet dangling awkwardly off the edge of her bed.

Lizzie laughed at my discomfort. "Take off your shoes and scoot over here, Will."

I again listened to what she said, kicking off my shoes onto the wood floor. I somehow managed to get myself to the point where I was face to face with her, and where my feet were on the mattress.

My heart seemed to be rehearsing a circus act the more I thought about my situation. Here I was, in Lizzie Bennet's _bedroom_. The room she's lived in for nearly twenty four years. This was where she probably played dolls with Charlotte for hours. Where she would have gone for relief of her sisters. Where she studied for countless tests and exams. Where she would've cried when she was upset. Where she may have taken previous boyfriends. Where so many vlogs were filmed. Where she had spewed insults about me. Where she had slept for thousands of nights.

This room was important.

"What are you thinking?" Lizzie asked quietly.

I smiled. "Nothing really, just about how well your room suits you." This was only partially true.

She knit her eyebrows. "I don't see how it suits me. It's small and unorganized. It's got absolutely no rhyme or rhythm."

"Well that's not what I was thinking of. There's plenty of other reasons. For example, It's very charming and cute," she blushes when I say this and I grin, "It's covered with books," Lizzie interrupts me before I can continue.

"Wait, so I'm covered in books?" She pretends to pluck something off her arm, and jokes, "Oh look, its Jane Eyre! I have been wanting to re-read this for so long!"

"Oh, you know what I meant, Lizzie," I say through laughter, "you like to read."

"I know," she says, giving me an endearing smile.

"Also, it smells like you," I tell her, and for some reason averting direct eye contact.

I hear her chuckle beside me. "I'm hoping thats a good thing."

"Don't worry, it is," I reassure her.

"I guess your room suits you pretty well, too," Lizzie tells me.

I raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "And how so?"

"Well, it's clean and organized, some people would call it classy but I prefer to just call it really, really fancy," she thinks before adding more, "And it smells like you."

"What?" I playfully exclaim. "Did my 'charming and cute' comment mean nothing? For all I know my best feature is '_really, really fancy_'."

She gives me a silly smile, a large one showing all her teeth that crinkled her nose. "Well a room can't be handsome, can it? And it certainly cant be hot."

I feel my face get warm and theres a bubbling feeling in my gut. "I guess you're right," I say a little breathlessly.

Before she can respond, I gently mold my lips to hers. The kiss is slow and yielding, the perfect balance of give and take. I pour my heart into this kiss, hoping that she may understand what I'm trying to say. This is only answered moments later when she deepens the kiss, running her tongue along my lower lip as a request. A request that I graciously accept.

The kiss becomes wild, and untamed. We are no longer sharing the sweet kisses like we were before. This is hungry and crazed. At points our teeth gnash together, and we laugh against each other momentarily, but the next minute we're at it again with renewed fervor.

Our legs tangle together as we attempt to remain as close as our bodies will allow us. Her hands are relentlessly exploring my body. My waist, my back, my face. Its all wonderfully fulfilling. I'm overcome with a starving passion and my lips find the delicate skin of her neck and her collarbone. My passion swells when a quiet, whisper-like moan escapes her lips.

She pushes me away only to unbutton the buttons on my shirt, and I quickly peel the garment off and toss it aside. Her hands begin to explore again, this time leaving a burning path wherever they meet with my skin. They eventually come to rest on an area just below the small of my back, causing me to shudder.

I don't think about what I do next (something rather foreign to me, as I'm always so cautious), and plunge into unknown waters. My hand is up Lizzie's shirt.

We both pause, Lizzie because of shock, and me, because I was having a hard time processing what, exactly, I just did. And mostly on what was mere_ inches _from my hands. After what seems like hours, but really is only a few seconds, our shock dissipates and our lips are moving once more at a heightened pace.

Things fly by in a lust induced blur. I still haven't processed what I'm doing, or where my hands are. Lizzie's shirt is off, and my mouth is no longer on her lips, instead on her chest and neck.

Just as Lizzie is struggling to unclasp her bra, theres a sharp knock on the door. We freeze, and the euphoric high I was feeling seconds ago fades into thin air.

Lizzie's quick to respond."Not now!" She cries and frantically presses her lips to mine again. It takes all of my willpower to push her away before someone decides to walk in, or something.

"Lizzie? William?" Jane's honey sweet wood travels through the door. "Dinner's ready, and Mom wants you both down there."

Lizzie throws her head back dramatically and groans. "Are you kidding me? Fine. We'll be down in a minute."

Still trying to calm my beating heart, I sighed. How would I ever be able to recover from _that_?

"Sorry," Lizzie sighed dejectedly.

I was incredulous. "Sorry?"

She nodded. "Everything was _so good_ and then my _stupid_ mom and her _stupid_ dinner interrupted us."

"I'll admit...I regret that it's over. But by the way things were going, its probably a good thing we were stopped. And your mom's not stupid, and neither is dinner. I'm actually pretty hungry."

Thinking about what I said for a while, she agreed. "Well we might as well go downstairs."

I got up and looked for my shirt, which had wound up on Lizzie's desk. Her shirt was barely hanging off the corner of the bed.

"Ah, Lizzie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You might want a scarf to cover your neck or something," I warned her.

Her face flushed bright pink. "Oh!" She took my advice without hesitation, thanking me.

Acting and looking as normal as we could, we headed downstairs together.

Even though our 'moment' had ended, all through dinner the happy smirk never left my face, and the bubbly feeling in my stomach never ceased.

**A/N: Hoorah for makin out! I mean I thought it was pretty intense. Idk. **

** So shit hit the fan guys. If you don't know what I'm talking about, GO LOOK IT UP OH MY GOD. But regardless, I love the way the series is turning out, with the Domino thing and Lydia's...issue. Its so creative and it definitely connects me more to the story (as if that was possible). I'd love to hear you guy's thoughts about this, so if you're feelin friendly, PM me or talk to me on Tumblr (rosiececilia). I don't bite.**

** And HEY! To those of you who followed me on Tumblr, YOU'RE SO COOL. Love you. I actually don't know if any of you actually did but I'll assume my new followers were readers. But thanks. **

** These things are always so freaking long.**

** SO REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT.**

** I'm writing a Lizzie/Darcy date night next though and i need your opinions on where the setting should be:**

**A.) the beach **

**B.) a Pemberly company party**

**C.) a restraunt**

**D.) Darcy's/Lizzie's house**

**E.) Other**

** I wont upload until I get at least 5 reviews with your opinions! **


	5. A Company 'Gala'

** A/N: Hiii. Welcome to chapter 5 of Born and Raised! Woohoo. So I'm gonna skip listing all of the reviewers (you know who you areee!) and give a HUGE THANK YOU to every single one of you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Whether you follow, favorite, review, just read, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. I'm so happy that people are enjoying reading these things. It's kind of unbelievable. I had a rough week last week and have been crazy stressed, but reading all the reviews, and seeing all the favorites and follows really put a smile on my face. Just wanted to put that out there.**

** So now that thats done, let's get down to business (cue Mulan singing). Chapter 5. Last chapter I asked what you guys wanted next, and basically there was mixed answers but when I started writing Pemberley Party/shindig was in the lead! So heres that. This chapter was kind of impossible. It's wayway long (10 pages!) and it took foeverrrr to write. I'm not even sure what I think of it now. Its not really even a date. I just don't know. Don't hate me for this one.**

** Disclaimer: not mine**

I smoothed out my dress as I looked at it admiringly in the mirror. It was perfect, just as Gigi had said. We had picked our dresses out together last weekend at a wallet busting boutique, but thankfully I had more luck with the sale rack then the rest of the store.

She said the dress was '_glorious_' as soon as I put it on, but I was hesitant. The neckline was low and rather revealing, the satin fabric clung tightly to my skin, the hemline was cut several inches above my knees, and it had a peplum skirt at my hips that I didn't really understand. Gigi, of course dismissed my worries in a heartbeat, saying I couldn't go any other way.

And I loved the dress, don't get me wrong. It looked great. I was just...worried it was a little too...risqué, for a black-tie company party at Pemberley.

Gigi was still adamant that I buy it, claiming William would 'absolutely adore' me in the dress, and that the deep, wine-red color brought out the red in my auburn hair. Finally I gave in, admitting that it really did look great like she was telling me, and I bought the dress.

Now, as I turned in front of the mirror, I was eternally grateful Gigi had pushed me to purchase it. I teetered four inches taller in a pair of nude pumps, and simple pearl drop earrings hung from my ears. I grinned, knowing she would be proud when she saw me.

Restlessly, I sat down on the couch. I was waiting for Will to pick me up, and he still had ten minutes to arrive, but God, I was nervous.

He had asked me to come with him as his date a month ago, and I agreed without hesitation. We had been dating for almost three months, so when the annual Pemberley Digital anniversary gala was announced, I had my mind set on going with him, and vice versa.

Now anxiety fed thoughts scrambled through my mind.

William Darcy is the C.E.O. This is basically his party. There is no way I won't be judged by all the jealous girls. I'll have to sit at the front table with all the head honchos, while I'm just a lowly girl working in the Video Media department. I'm going to have to talk business about things I knew nothing about. I'm supposed to act classy, when I can hardly cut up a steak as delicately as I've seen Gigi cut hers.

Shaking my head slightly, I tried to think about more calming things. Like...work, or the book I was reading. It wasn't working, and I was thankful when relief was provided through the phone ringing with a request from Will to let him in.

My stomach was turning in somersaults, but I ignored it and grabbed my cell phone, dropping it into my clutch. I checked my appearance for the last time in the mirror, dabbing at my lipstick a little. Then I opened the door of my apartment so he didn't have to knock- which he always did, even though I insisted he didn't have to.

"Lizzie?" he called, stepping in cautiously.

"Will," I replied, walking quickly up to where he stood.

I tried not to blush too much as he looked me up and down, taking in the clingy red satin, the low neckline, my tall pumps, and probably everything I had hoped he wouldn't notice. I shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile "Too revealing? Gigi insisted I get it."

The dumbstruck look was wiped off his face. "No, not at all," he says assuringly, "You look beautiful, Lizzie."

I blush again and take his hands in mine. "Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself, William Darcy"

He pulls my face to his and kisses me gently.

When we pull apart, I'm grinning stupidly at the idea of a party that had me worried sick mere minutes ago.

"Ready to go?" Will asks, still holding one of my hands tightly.

I nodded, turning off the kitchen light before he lead me out of my apartment.

The air was balmy and warm outside, not unusual for July. The sun was just beginning to retreat beneath the San Francisco skyline, casting a peachy gold glow over everything. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the air that I loved. I absolutely adored living in San Francisco, but only realized this when I was at home for a while in February. It was the perfect mix of big city and beach town.

William squeezed my hand before leaving to get in the driver's seat of his car. I slid in the passenger side careful not to flash anyone, or topple over on my precarious heels. I heard him chuckle as I finally got in the car.

"Are you alright?" He asked me jokingly when he saw me stumble.

I shot him a sarcastic glare. "You have it easy, mister."

He laughed lightly again. "Are you excited for the gala?"

"For the party?" I corrected, having refused to call it a 'gala'. Will just rolled his eyes and I continued. "I am excited though, maybe a little nervous."

"Why?" he asked, firmly keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke.

I thought before I actually said anything "I guess it's just a high pressure thing. I have to make a good impression at that head table with all your department leaders and whatnot."

"Well, Gigi will be there, and she's hardly ever decent all of the time."

"She's more decent than me!" I cried indignantly.

He shook his head. "I beg to differ," He said in a tone implying that there were some stories behind his words.

I only scoffed as he pulled into his special parking spot at the front of the parking lot. I gulped down anxiety as I saw all of the expensive cars surrounding me. These cars put my Ford Fusion to an embarrassing shame.

I started to open my door, but Will rushed to open it for me. "Allow me."

Laughing, I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car. "You didn't have to do that," I replied.

"Well I am supposed to treat you like a gentleman, remember? You are my date, after all."

I again didn't say anything, instead encouraging the companionable silence that we shared as I liked his arm through mine. A few other people were walking in at the same time, and thankfully no one noticed their C.E.O. just yet. I preferred this happy relaxed side of Will, rather than his professional and blunt side that he commonly adapted at the office.

He lead me through the familiar halls of Pemberley until we reached a door I had walked past several times, but had never gone in. Inside, nearly a hundred tables were set up, all draped in white tablecloths. The lights were dimmed and everything was very white. From the flowers and candles serving as centerpieces, to the delicate china plates. There were even name cards at each spot. A slideshow of pictures from the past year was playing quietly behind the elusive head table. There had to be room for at least sixteen chairs lengthwise, and I figured Will would have a spot smack dab in the middle of the table, where everyone could see. Off to the side, there was a podium, where Will was expected to give a speech after everyone ate. He had practiced it in front of me too many times to count, and I was sure he wouldn't struggle to remember anything.

Will's expression was proud as he looked around. I knew he and Gigi had spent hours arguing over the details of this party, insisting that it had to live up to the previous anniversary parties standards. To Gigi's disappointment, many of her ideas were vetoed by her older brother immediately. Especially the idea of a masquerade party.

I looked up at Will and smiled. He returned my smile, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind my ear.

"This looks wonderful," I complemented.

"Thank you, Lizzie. I'm glad it turned out well."

Suddenly there was a middle aged man about ten years older than Will in front of us, extending his arm to shake Will's hand.

"Mr. Darcy! What a wonderful event you have organized! I really love the slideshow this year," the man enthused.

"Thank you, Mr. Carlton. I'm glad you like it. I had Georgiana put it together this year, so I hope its appropriate," Will replied, adapting the formal businesslike tone I disliked.

"I'm positive it will be, she's a bright young girl." The man made no move to acknowledge me as I quietly clung to Will's arm. I found my eyes wandering about the room, looking for a familiar face as relief.

I paid no attention to Will's statement of agreement, still searching for Gigi or one of my friends.

"Lizzie," Will whispered, catching my attention. "He asked you to introduce yourself."

"Oh," I responded, my face coloring. "So sorry, I was distracted by the wonderful set up," I lied smoothly. "I'm Elizabeth Bennet, from Video Media Production, I'm fairly new so-"

The man cut me off excitedly. "Oh you're Lizzie Bennet!" He cried, sending a sly wink in Will's direction. "Georgiana's told us about you before. You're the girl in the photograph on Mr. Darcy's desk, and the one he always visits, his girlfriend!"

I blushed more- if that was possible, and glanced up at Will who was smiling lightly. "That would be me," I responded.

"Well I'm Jeff Carlton, head of marketing. It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Bennet."

"Please, call me Lizzie," I told him as we shook hands.

Mr. Carlton went on to compliment Will on me, or something, but I didn't hear him on account of Gigi running up to me and squealing. Realizing what she just did might have been a tad bit eccentric, she gave her brother and Mr. Carlton an apologetic smile, then turned back to me. I stepped away from the men, careful not to disrupt them any more.

"What?" I hissed, wondering what had her so excited.

"You look stunning! Did William love the dress like I said?" She exclaimed.

I laughed, "He did. It really is great."

A satisfied smile grew on the younger girl's lips. "I knew it," she clasped her hands together in more excitement. "So, do you wanna get out of this boring place for a few and sneak into the kitchens with Fitz and I?"

I glanced at Will and his friend. I didn't really want to stand around and talk business but I was his date. I would have to endure a little. "Come back for me in forty five minutes, okay? I feel bad leaving Will, considering I came here with him," I reasoned.

Gigi sighed. "Fine, that makes sense. See you in a few!" And she walked off, probably in search of her second in command, Fitz.

I returned to Will just as Mr. Carlton walked off.

"What did Gigi want?" He asked me.

"She wanted to take me somewhere, but I told her I had to stay with you for at least a little while."

He smiled, taking my hand in his. We then milled about the room, where more people found us, rather than us finding them. Will always introduced me with the highest regard, and I was positive every person I met was surprised I was real, since Will spoke about me so much, and I was still new to the offices. Speaking to them wasn't awful, either. The professional business talk seemed to be tired after the long work week, and instead I found myself talking about conversational things. Will was still stoic as he was before, but the strict tone he had taken on had dissipated.

He had gone off at one point, coming back with two expensive looking flutes of champagne. As I sipped it, I realized the champagne was probably worth more than my apartment. We sampled the hors d'oeuvres lightly, tasting things like smoked salmon, or proscuitto.

I admired the way Will acted around his employees. He was so polite, and to my surprise, flawlessly social, hardly ever looking like he was uncomfortable. He flourished under the influence of his employees, and his friends. I watched him as he spoke, and I saw him in what I believed was his 'element'. I realized that inheriting his father's glory was hardly the reason for his success, instead it was his natural ability. This is what he did best.

Gigi stole me away exactly forty five minutes later, as I requested. I was actually a little sad to leave, for I had been talking to a woman who had been working at Pemberley Digital since Will's father had been C.E.O, but nevertheless, I allowed Gigi to pull me away.

Will stopped us before we got too far. "Gigi, don't do anything that will get me in trouble like you did last year. And Lizzie, don't fall into any of her silly schemes," he warned.

I grinned, assuring him that everything will be fine. Before he could stop me with claims it was unprofessional, I kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him to blush profusely. As Gigi pulled me away, I couldn't help but smile as a few of his co-workers teased him over his flustered state.

We meet up with Fitz in the hallway, and he leads us down a maze of hallways I've never been through.

Gigi and I hung back a few steps behind him, taking things a little bit slower, since we were walking in heels.

"You have to admit, that party is a little less than exciting," She began casually.

I shrugged. "I was having a good time," I replied.

Gigi laughed loudly. "You are perfect for William. He loves this kind of stuff, probably because he loves it and he's good at it, but I just get claustrophobic and run out of business-y things to say."

"I just think its interesting to hear about. I know I'm probably making a fool of myself, though."

"No, you're fine, besides everyone has to love you since you're the C.E.O.'s date, and you're just trying to impress him," Gigi dismissed.

My indignant reply was lost in the noise as we entered a room through stainless steel double doors. Looking around, I realized Fitz had lead us into the Kitchens. Several cooks bustled about, hunched over boiling pots or taking trays out of the oven.

One man who had been up until recently sampling from a pot of soup, waved at us.

"Hey, Fitz, Gigi! How's it goin'?"

Fitz grinned, and grabbed a bread roll from the counter beside him. "It's definitely going good," he responded, "We brought a friend this time! Chef Brian, Meet Lizzie B. Lizzie B, meet Chef Brian."

I shook his hand, exchanging niceties with him. "Where'd you pick her up?" he wondered aloud.

I was about to snap at him that they didn't 'pick me up' anywhere, because I wasn't a prostitute, but Fitz beat me to it.

"Oh, she's William's date." He whispered, like it was some candid secret.

I shot Fitz a glare, but he was impervious. He and the chef continued to talk, and I tried my best not to sneer. I wasn't happy being shown off to a somewhat creepy cook.

Probably noticing my displeasure, Gigi took my hand and lead me away to another part of the kitchen. Here, my noes was flooded with irresistible smells.

"Mmm, what is that?" I asked, breathing in deeply.

She handed me a cup from a tray beside her. "Tonight's dessert. Chocolate mousse." Taking a cup for herself, she raised her index finger to her lips and winked.

We left quickly after that, sneaking out the doors as we savored our early dessert. I was no longer complaining.

As we walked back, Fitz laughingly told me of their incident last year, where Gigi had leaned too far over a pot of boiling pasta and lost her earring inside it. Apparently the chef's were not pleased and Will had gotten an angry call the next day, much to his displeasure.

We came back to the party just as everyone was beginning to sit down for dinner. Will was still talking, so when I got the chance I went up to him and slipped my hand into his.

He looked at me, surprise glinting in his eyes. "Your back," he said blandly, "Where did you go?"

I smiled slyly a his question. "Can't say," I responded.

He rolled his eyes, then turned to shoot daggers at his little sister. "She better not have gotten you and Fitz into trouble."

I shrugged. "I can't say anything to that either. I've sworn to secrecy."

"Whatever you say, Miss Bennet. Shall we go sit down now?" He offered.

"We shall," I replied, only slightly picking fun at his formal request.

He lead us to our seats, which were unsurprisingly right in the middle of the table, and uneasiness lurched through my stomach.

Everyone seemed to be watching Will and I. Waiting for us to kiss or something. Talking about how he could do so much better than me, or that I looked like an attention seeking slut wearing this dress. And I knew the new gossipy interns were talking about me, even though I couldn't see where they were. Biting my lip, I studied down at the china plate and the bubbles rising in my champagne. I looked up when I felt Will's hand resting gently on my arm.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. I wasn't going to let my worries ruin my night. "No, I'm fine, really," I assured him, "Just thinking, that's all."

He didn't respond, just put his hand gently on my knee under the table. I suppressed a shiver at his touch, smiling endearingly at him.

He playfully smiled back as his thumb began to rub circles on the soft skin of my thigh. This time I really shivered. "Stop it!" I scolded him, feigning annoyance.

He merely smiled at me again, and thanked the waiter who had just put our food down in front of us.

I thankfully realized that the man I had met earlier, Mr. Carlton and his wife, were sitting across from us, and I immediately took up a conversation with his wife while he and Will began talking about some pamphlet Mr. Carlton had designed in the past week. Gigi sat beside me, engaged in a loud conversation with a young man I had met earlier.

Fortunately, dinner went by without too much embarrassment. I tried to be delicate, but Will ended snickering at me, and quietly told me I looked like I was in pain. I glared at him for this, and much to Gigi's insane pleasure, resulted in bantering jokingly with him.

Will went up to give his speech after dinner, but I paid no attention. Gigi and I were too busy snickering at people we didn't know, or exchanging horror stories about the interns that had arrived in my department last week.

Will seemed to have noticed this, and asked me about it when he sat back down. "What were you a Gigi laughing about during my speech?"

I looked at his sister, trying not to laugh again. "Nothing," I returned.

"We have both heard your speech a million times, William. Don't get offended, because we know it was great." Gigi was quick to defend us, with years of defending herself against her brother under her belt.

He sighed resignedly. "True."

"Really, Will. I know you did wonderfully, just like you did when you practiced." I told him, squeezing his hand.

In response, he gently kissed my forehead, not worrying about how unprofessional it may be.

It had been a while since we had been sitting, and all the dessert plates had been long since taken away, so we all sat a the table, still conversing over glasses of champagne or wine.

Personally, I was only on my second glass, but Gigi had more than me, and seemed to be significantly...looser than she was before. She wasn't drunk, but she certainly wasn't sober. It was quite entertaining watching Will try and calm her down and keep her from embarrassing him, and I found myself and the others around me doubled over in fits of laughter.

Gigi leaned across me, trying to further antagonize her brother, when her arm tipped over my glass. The champagne inside flowed smoothly out and along the table, falling onto my thighs, and dripping onto the fabric of my dress.

Without thinking, I gasped. "Oh, shit!"

The people around me fell silent, shocked at my colorful language choice. Ashamed, I looked down at the droplets on my skin. I tried to pretend I didn't feel Will's disappointed glare aimed at Gigi and I. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I messed up, and I hadn't been wrong. Bravely, I looked up, with an apology on my lips, but I was interrupted by a snort of laughter.

I whipped my head around to see Mr. Carlton covering his mouth as he tried to suppress laughter.

I looked at him, appalled and thankful that someone wasn't embarrassed by me. Then Mrs. Carlton's tinkling laugh joined in, and I found myself even more surprised than before. I dared to look a Will again, and smiled timidly at him. His facade breaking, he grinned and joined into the laughter.

"You're lucky I like you so much, Elizabeth Bennet," he told me breathlessly.

"Or is it that you're lucky I like you, William Darcy?" I retorted.

He shrugged. "Probably the last option. I'll get you a towel."

Flagging down a waiter, he was able to get me a towel, and I clean up the mess, laughing while Gigi apologizes over and over.

"I think, Gigi," William began in a fatherly tone, "It is due time to switch to drinking water."

At this point, nobody even bothered to conceal their laughter anymore.

* * *

An hour or so later, the party had plateaued. Most people stayed at their table, and while a few men and women came to talk to William, I was beginning to get bored. The people around me provided more than enough entertainment, and once Gigi sobered up a little, I talked to her. I was just getting restless.

Will seemed to notice as Gigi and I lapsed into silence again, and I took to examining my nails, with somewhat drowsy eyes. He put his hand gently on my shoulder, causing me to look at him. "You're bored." He observed in a quiet almost-whisper voice.

"I'm fine," I replied with a small shrug.

"Would you want to go on a walk with me?" He offered, and somehow I understood his intentions of escaping to make out somewhere when he asked me this.

"But Will, this party is revolved around you, you can't leave," I informed him.

"I can't? It is my party," replied Will, laughing admiringly at me.

"Well," I paused, for effect, "I suppose I wouldn't mind going on a walk with you."

He grinned at my coy attitude and stood up, taking my hand.

We walked through the noisy room, and out into the hallway, where he lead me into the elevator. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't feel compelled to ask. Our relationship was devoid of many surprises, so I took the liberty of creating one. Not that I was unhappy with the way our relationship was going, because I hated surprises. I just wanted to follow him, and to trust blindly that he had a good place to go.

He took me up to the floor his office was on, and lead me through the dark quiet hallways. It was strange seeing the floor like this. It was usually the busiest floor, with people always coming and going, and urgent orders being shouted about. It wasn't something I thought Will would enjoy, but he had confided in me one day with the fact that he loved the engaged atmosphere.

Walking straight though his office, we emerged out onto the attached balcony. Here, he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I gladly leaned into him, resting my head on his chest.

The sun had set, and the perfect view of the city took my breath away. I could see the Golden Gate Bridge, and I smiled, remembering the day I first went to see it with Will and Gigi. The city had grown on me, and I found myself falling in love with it every day, as I created more wonderful memories in it.

Will cleared his throat. "Sorry the gala was uneventful," he apologized.

I looked up at him, laughing at his antics. "Don't apologize. I had a great time. And so did you," I told him.

"I'm glad, then."

"San Francisco is a gorgeous city, I'm so happy I came back," I mused, admiring the lights some more.

"Is this where I compliment you by say the city's beauty has nothing on your beauty, like in a cliche movie?" he jokes.

I laugh, "Oh God, no."

"Well I certainly wouldn't be lying," He murmured, kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away and slapped his arm playfully. "You're horrible!" I cried.

"Calling my girlfriend beautiful? I truly am a horrible person, send me over to Alcatraz!" His voice is dripping with humorous sarcasm, and I laugh.

"I wasn't asking for compliments! I was just thinking about how I'm falling in love with the city just as I fall in love with..." I stopped, feeling my heart jump into my throat. William blanched and tensed up, avoiding my eye contact.

Mentally, I cursed myself. We had spent so long tiptoeing around the subject of loving each other, he having already burnt that bridge months ago with disastrous results. We seemed to fear the unrequited love that we both knew was fake. I knew I loved him with my whole heart, but I never knew just when I would say it. I was always adamant that I would say it fully and in a romantic way, but obviously I just threw that away.

"...you." I finally continued. There was no sense in trying to hide it now that I had begun. "I love you, William Darcy," I told him again when my former continuation was met with silence.

I walked in front of him and looked him in the eyes, feeling the stupid worry that he didn't love me back. But that's silly, I told myself. He has to love you, he's never stopped loving you. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt his lips gently moving against mine.

After a moment, he pulled away, our foreheads touching. "You mean it?" he whispered breathily.

"Of course I do," I replied, and pushed my lips to his once again.

He responded with a new joyous fervor to his kiss, making my knees week. We moved backwards, until I felt the balcony's metal banister pressing into my lower back.

Surprised, I pulled back. "Don't make me fall, William!"

"I won't," he promised, somehow making the two words passionate, and holding meaning than they usually held.

Instead of kissing me again, he stopped to marvel openly at my dress, too shy to do so before.

He ran his hand along the silk covering my side gently. "Did I tell you how much I love this dress on you?" He wondered aloud.

Feeling a bit speechless, I shook my head.

"Well I do. It's very...alluring, to say the least," he replied, trailing feather-light kisses along my neck and collarbone.

I fought the urge to moan at his loving touch. Realizing it would escape if he continued, I pull his chin up and fit my mouth to his. We began kissing again, his hands gripping the banister on either side of me as I cupped the side of his face with mine.

This kind of kiss was rare, making me dizzy with pleasure and adoration. I gently nipped at his lower lip and our tongues danced together in a drug-like tango.

"Oh here you guys are! I've been looking for you two everywhere! People have been- oh, oh my god!" Gigi nearly shouted, stopping abruptly as she realized what she had walked in on.

Will stepped to stand at the side of me like I was a hot coal. I'm sure my expressions matched his as he tuned beet red. He didn't say anything and neither did I, simply because of the lack of things to say in a situation like this.

Gigi was first to break the silence. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, people are asking for you down at the party. You can, um come down when you're ready." Underneath her shock, I can tell she's overjoyed and proud of her older brother. She walked back indoors speechlessly, probably plotting how she'll tell Fitz.

I looked back at Will when she was out of sight and laugh nervously.

"That was awful," he deadpanned.

I just laughed, gently pecking him on the lips. Apparently upset our kissing was interrupted, he pulls me back into a short but tender kiss.

When we pull apart his voice is low and filled with genuine emotion. "I love you, Elizabeth Bennet."

My heart swelled with exultant pride and love. "I love you, too."

I couldn't believe the three words that I would've never said under any circumstance a year ago, would make me so happy.

**A/N: Whew! It's done. What do you guys think? I really hope its okay:(. Leave a review telling me what you think, I love hearing from y'all. Also, if you're all sad cause you're 'chosen option' wasn't done, don't worry! They're not ruled out yet!**

**If you haven't followed me on Tumblr yet, why not? You should (rosiececila). Also I got a question about twitter, which you can follow me there if you wanna. But I'll have you guys ask for that if you really want it. Cause I'm a freak.**

**So next...could be a few things. I'm not sure yet. Definitely thinking about an idea that wishesareunchanged suggested;) If you have anything in particular you want to read, let me know! I'm more than willing to take suggestions! Not uploading until there's at least 5 reviews.  
**

**Thanks:)**


	6. A New Kind Of Date

** A/N: Yo yo yo. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited and followed, ya'll are supes cool. **

** Here's another one shot to help you pretend todays episode didn't happen (I know i'm not the only one, it's just too sad!). Anyways, **this idea came to me from wishesareunchanged. It was such a brilliant idea, I had to write it. Heres the quote the story is based off of (also supplied by wishesareunchanged).:

Caroline: "What a delightful library you have at Pemberly, Mr. Darcy!"

Darcy: "It ought to be good, it has been the work of many generations."

C: "And then you have added so much to it yourself-you are always buying books."

And there you have it. So enjoy:)

I don't own the LBD or P&P

Golden light filters through my closed eyelids, waking me up quietly. Soft fingers gently graze my bare back, caressing the warm skin tenderly. A happy smile creeps up on my face as I slowly process what's going on. I open my eyes slowly, and my smile morphs into a grin as I look into the blue eyes of William Darcy.

When he sees I'm awake, his hand stills, but to my pleasure stays draped over my arm. The corners of his mouth turn up into a tired grin to match mine. "Hi," he murmurs.

"Hi," I reply in a quiet sleep-laced voice.

He keeps his voice low, not because anyone else is in my apartment, but because intimate moments like these deserve hushed tones. "Did I wake you?" he asks.

"No," I assure him. "How long have you been up?"

He purses his lips as he thinks for a second or two, then continues. "Maybe thirty minutes or so."

"You could have woken me sooner," I insist, felling sorry he had to wait on me.

He shakes his head a little against the pillow, further messing up his hair. "I couldn't. You looked so peaceful," He says admiringly.

"You're being very cliche this morning," I observe with a laugh.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm not being truthful," he responds.

"True," I say, not feeling like saying much of anything else.

We lapse into endearing silence, and we lay there, just being content with being together. I can't help but wonder what he is thinking of, hoping that he was as happy as I am. But I'm sure he is, because his normally impassive facade has melted away and been replaced with one I had never seen until recently. One that shone with the evident love he felt for me. His other arm that isn't draped across my body is resting underneath his head, his hand curling at the top of my head. I feel his fingers begin to gently twirl my hair around, and I close my eyes.

He is the first to break the silence. "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay right here in bed," I respond, snuggling in closer to him without opening my eyes.

"Lizzie, we'll have to get up sometime today," he presses.

I sigh. Typical Will, always staying busy. "I don't care what we do then, its up to you."

His eyebrows knit as he considers his options. "I know what we could do," he finally says.

"What is it?" I ask curiously. He usually has something exciting in mind when it comes to deciding things.

"You'll have to wait and see," a secretive smile creeps up onto his lips as he watches me work though options of what it could be.

"Fine," I resign. "But can't we just stay in bed a _little _bit longer?"

"Of course," he answers.

Then his lips find mine, and we're kissing. Somewhere in my mind I remember that I have morning breath, but that thought is lost amongst the emotions from the kiss. I am consumed with overwhelming bliss, and I realize that if I had nothing else but Will, I would be as happy as I am today for the rest of my life.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" It's been two hours after we decided we were going out, and bed was still looking pretty good to me.

Will shakes his head as he steps into the car, careful as always. I watch him run his palms lovingly over the wheel, per his usual driving routine. There's a satisfied smile on his lips as the engine starts with a purr. There's something about that man and his car that I will never understand.

Once he finishes caressing the wheel and being strange, he turns to me. "Because Lizzie, I always tell you what we're doing. This time I figured I would keep you guessing," he answers.

I roll my eyes and wind my fingers between his free hand as he pulls out onto the road. We're quiet for the rest of the ride, only occasionally commenting on something for a brief moment. It's only a few minutes later that I recognize the path he has been taking this whole time. He's pulling me into a parking lot that is extremely familiar to me.

"Oh good God, William," I groan, pulling my hand from his and running it through my hair.

He looks at me, his head cocked to the side a bit in confusion. "What?"

I turn my head and glare at him. "Really, Darcy?" I hiss, seeing him wince as I use his last name in my annoyed state.

"What? Why are you so upset, Lizzie?" Will asks, only bothering me further.

"You're taking me to work? To _Pemberley_?" I cry incredulously. He opens his mouth to defend himself, but he is silenced as I continue. "I swear to _freaking God_ if you are taking me here so I can endlessly file papers and you can answer your infinite e-mails on a _weekend_, I'm out. I will get out of this car and walk home- I don't care how 'unforgiving' the hills are, I am _not _working right now."

He stares at me, mild anger flashing in his eyes briefly before he takes a deep breath and calms down. It's something he has come to be good at, and thankfully so, since his temper is so short. I always get the feeling we would fight so much more than we do if he weren't able to get me to relax. "Lizzie, calm down. We're not going to work, I promise."

"We aren't?" I sputter, immediately feeling awful for going off on him like that.

He shakes his head. "No, we're not."

"Oh," I say quietly, "Well what are we doing if we're not working?"

"Well, you will just have to trust me and wait until we get there, wont you?" He says confidently. I throw my head back and groan in exasperation.

"You're impossible," I cry.

He smiles, softly turning my head so he can kiss me lightly. "I know," he says.

He parks in his fancy reserved spot at the front of the lot. It's even got his name on the sign. Secretly, I'm jealous that he has one, because I always find myself at the back of the lot when I drive myself to work. Will has offered me one before, but not unusually, I refused his offer. I didn't want much from him, and I didn't want my friends at work resenting me.

Hand in hand, he takes me through the dark hallways, using his access card to unlock the doors, Eventually he stops at a door in a hidden, narrow hallway on the first floor. I've never been here before, and I find myself looking around in bewilderment.

The hallway is unusually plain, devoid of Pemberley's usual famous painting replicas hanging on the wall. The plaque beside the door reads: _William F. Darcy Library._

I look up at Will with curious eyes, "A library?"

He doesn't meet my gaze as he replies. "Yes."

"In your name? I didn't even _know _Pemberley had a library! If I had known I would have totally came here every day!" I'm filled with excitement as I think of my future lunch hours that could be spent here.

"I try to keep it...under the radar. Very few people know of it," Will's voice is stiff and he speaks in low tones.

"Why?" I can't understand why he wouldn't want to share his company's library. And now that I think of it, it was on the map I received the first day, I just seemed to overlook it. As did everyone else, apparently. I do remember it being in a rather small font, overpowered by the words _Gourmet Cafeteria _or _Japanese Garden _in big bold print. It had peaked my interest, but I forgot about it as soon as I discovered the company's other perks.

Will takes a while to reply. I watch him carefully mull over his words before he speaks, as he always does before he says something possibly controversial or particularly emotional. When he finally finds his voice, its low and free of any emotion. "I have hand picked a majority of the books in this room. I would hate to see careless people mishandle them or fail to return them. This seems to be a problem in most libraries to begin with, but my mother developed this library especially for me when I was young. I spent countless hours here while I waited for my parents to finish work after I walked over after school. I know it's rather selfish to keep it hidden, but I hold it very close to me as a memory of my mother and my childhood."

My throat is thick, and I can't find the words of solace I want to say. It's always a rare moment when Will speaks of his parents or his childhood, and it never fails to knock the wind out of me. His words are laced with sadness, something that is so rare coming from him. It's completely unknown to me.

"Will, I-" I begin but he interrupts me before I'm able to spit out what I'm trying to say.

"Lizzie, don't apologize and comfort me like you always do," he says. His words aren't harsh, but they hold a certain strength to them. Something I wouldn't argue with. "It is a good memory. I would just hate to see it run to shambles by ignorant and disrespectful people."

"I completely agree," I conclude, tucking my condolences back into my brain.

"I just knew you most of all would truly appreciate it. I hope it becomes something we can share together," says Will.

I smile at his romantic gesture. "Of course,"

He swipes his access card under the automatic lock and gently pushes the door open. I try not to gape at what I see inside, but it isn't easy. Thousands of books line the walls, from ceiling to floor. The room is small, but big enough so that it isn't claustrophobic. I look around and see a few comfy looking couches are placed strategically in front of a dark electric fireplace. If heaven were a library, this would be it.

I look up at Will, awestruck. "This place is absolutely incredible! I could live here!"

"I'm glad you think so," he says with a smile that is tinged with sadness.

Slowly I walk in, glancing down at the marble floor and the persian rug beneath my feet. "Thank you, William," I tell him admiringly. "It's very sweet of you to bring me here. It's stunning."

"Anything for you, Lizzie," his voice is loaded with emotion, making me blush. To counteract my flustered state, I punch him playfully in the arm.

"You are so romantic and old fashioned sometimes," I cry.

He self-consciously looks at his feet and shrugs, not saying anything. He knows I didn't mean it offensively, of course.

"But I love it," I add in a low voice, squeezing his hand lightly.

Before he's able to kiss me, as he usually does in moments like these, I quickly walk off to the nearest shelf and examine the books there.

"Hey," calls Will, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Get back over here!"

"Why?" I respond, flashing him a coy smile over my shoulder.

"Oh, just come here, Lizzie Bennet."

Pretending to look sad to be leaving the bookshelf, I trod over to where he is. There, he lifts up my chin lightly, and matches his lips to mine. We stand there, kissing in the silence of the library for however long, until I painfully break our embrace. Will looks at me with sad eyes, for obvious reasons.

"Well, I assume you didn't bring me to your library just so you could get some," I explain, justifying myself.

He shrugs. "I won't object to anything."

"Well then I suggest we read," I reply, ignoring his silly comment.

I walk back over to the shelves, looking for something that could keep me occupied. But there was so many, It was difficult to chose. Looking back at Will, I see him lounging casually on a couch, already immersed in a thick hardcover book. He's also turned on the electric fireplace, warming up the cold room.

Finally I pull out _Emma_, one of my old favorites. The copy had obviously been read many times, for the pages are frail and yellowed, several of them having dog-eared corners. I take my book and plop down next to Will, tangling my legs with his. I kick off my shoes, and take the liberty of pulling off his as well. We mold together, falling into an effortlessly comfortable position.

I see him glance at the book I have in my hands, and he smiles. "Ah, _Emma_. One of my mother's favorites. I believe the book was hers as well. Check the front cover."

I open the book, and see the words _Anne Darcy_ written in beautiful handwriting. Suddenly I find myself holding back tears.

"Will, I- I can't read this. This was your mother's book, I-"

He cuts me off. "Don't be silly, Lizzie. Don't put the book away because it was my mother's. She probably would have loved to see you read it."

"Are you sure?" I hesitate to re-open the novel.

"Positive," assures Will.

We lapse into silence as we begin to read, but I can't focus. I want to ask Will a question, but I am afraid it would upset him in some way.

Finally, I bite the bullet and just ask him. "Do you think your mother would have liked me?" I had always imagines Will's parents expecting him to choose someone more...refined and well off.

I pretend not to notice the sadness in his eyes as he answers me. "Yes, I think she would have loved you. You two are very alike in some ways."

I'm not sure what to say. "It's good to hear that," I conclude.

Will doesn't respond and instead returns back to his book. I finally am able to focus and begin to read, relishing in the silence between us, with only the sounds of turning pages and the fire popping to disrupt it.

I reach the end of my chapter and glance up, feeling Will's eyes on me.

"Have you been watching me read?" I ask him incredulously.

His eyes grow wide and he shakes his head. "No, no. I just finished my book and..." he trails off, unable to think of anything to say.

"You're freaky, William Darcy," I say with a laugh.

"But you love it?" he concludes for me, remembering what I had said earlier.

Carefully marking my page, I set the book down on the floor beside me. I reposition myself somewhat awkwardly so I can kiss him properly.

"But I love it," I agree, and kiss him softly.

My brain is again washed over with that inexplicable happiness I felt earlier that morning. I am finally content with everything in my life. There is nothing I would take back, or nothing I regret because all those things led me to where I am today. And there is no one I would rather be with than the man I'm kissing. With that, I take the kiss to a deeper level and the books lay on the floor, forgotten.

** A/N: Okay there it is:) Let me know what you think! I appreciate every one of you who gives me any sort of feedback.**

** So I'll update once I get 5 reviews, per usual. I have a few set in stone ideas in mind, and hopefully MAYBE ill be able to get it up before Valentines day. Maybe not though cause I'm going to the Maroon 5 concert (sndfkjsndfj) that night. But then I have a four day weekend. So look forward to that. And then I have an idea for a separate LBD fic...so I'll let you guys know if that works out. **

** Thank you! **


	7. Something To Look Forward To

** A/N: Okay hi. Hi Hi Hi. I want to apologize because this chapter is sooooooo late. Im sorry! I said it would be up after Valentine's day and here we are a week later. I'm terrible. Life happened and all of the sudden I was so busy and I had writers block and it sucked. But better late than never? Right? **

** BIIIIG thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are freaking sweet. I love you, and each one of you guys has a special place in my heart. Cause you're so nice. I would list the reviewers but I feel lazy. You know who you are.**

** So chapter...something. I don't know how many I'm up to, but its definitely getting up there! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's basically allll fluff, and its based on the prompt I had a few chapters back where I asked what you wanted to see. This one is dinner at Darcy's house:) I think it was the runner up. I had issues with the tenses in this chapter so try not to get too annoyed if they're a bit inconsistent. **

** BE SURE TO READ THE END AUTHORS NOTE. OR AT LEAST THE BEGINNING.**

"Gigi is going to kill me."

I shot Will a curious glance as he held the door open for me. "Why?"

I stepped inside. He slipped off his shoes and I did the same, grateful to be able to remove the hellish heels I had regrettably worn.

"Well," he began, gently pulling my coat off my shoulders for me, "She doesn't know I took you out tonight."

"Oh, so thats why I haven't received any ridiculous texts or tweets from her," I realized. "But why didn't you tell her?" I followed him through the foyer and into the kitchen.

I tried my best not to gawk at his extravagant house, but it was easier said than done. It was positively _huge_, with beautiful dark hardwood floors, crystal chandeliers, and a glorious curving staircase that led to the second floor. I hand't been up there yet but I guessed it had enough rooms to house an army. The house wasn't as large as I had expected it would be, but it was bigger than Bing's. I had never been inside for more than five minutes until now, and I was in shock. This was my _boyfriend's_ house.

My mother would have fainted.

Will pulled an expensive looking bottle of wine from a pantry that looked like it was completely dedicated to housing all of his alcohol. Probably all from his vineyard, nonetheless. He poured two generous glasses and handed me one.

"I didn't tell her because I felt like all of our dates have been a result of a push on her part," explained Will.

I just nodded, inviting him to elaborate further.

"She's always telling me where to take you, what to do, even what to wear. I wanted this date to be strictly ours. With my own plans. I'm not a barbarian who doesn't know how to treat a lady, after all."

"I guess she still thinks you have to work to win my admiration," I laughed, leaning against the granite countertop.

"Do you mean to say I already have your admiration?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He tried not hide his smirk with no avail.

"You know you do, Will," I said, pecking him lightly on the lips.

His smile grew. "Anyway, I wanted to go on a date without her texting me constantly, asking for updates. I didn't want her to bother you afterwards, either."

"Just you and me," I sighed happily. It had only been our fourth date together, but anyone could see it definitely wouldn't be our last.

He took me to the theater- to the private box seats he had offered to me weeks ago. I was happy I could attend this time, since I wished I could have gone when he had initially asked me. It was wonderful, and pleasantly different then our former dinner dates. He offered to make me a light dinner at his house afterwards, and I didn't hesitate in my agreement.

"Gigi is out with her friends tonight, anyway. She wouldn't want me bothering her."

I agreed and shifted in my suffocating dress, and William noticed my discomfort right away. "I can grab you something of Gigi's if you would like to change," he offered.

"That would be great, but don't you think Gigi would get mad?"

"Of course not. She probably won't notice they're gone, anyway. She has enough clothes for every woman in California to have an outfit."

I laughed lightly, "Thank you. I hope you can find something that fits."

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said rolling his eyes at my humble attitude.

I waited patiently, looking around. I considered peeking in the refrigerator, but decided against it. Everything inside would be expensive and organic. Nothing unexpected. Will tended to be rather predictable when it came to his lifestyle and his routine.

He then returned, having changed into his glasses, a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue thermal shirt. He carried a bundle of clothes over, and handed them to me.

I thanked him gratefully. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

He gave me the easy directions to the half-bath down the hall and I went to change. Once I was inside, I looked at what he had given me. A pair of yoga pants, which were perfect, and a dark grey Harvard sweatshirt. A huge smile found its way onto my face. Dropping the pants to the floor, I held the warm fabric to my nose. It smelled like him. A delicious mixture of his cologne and cinnamon from the gum he always chewed.

It was a weird thing I had always dreamed of, having my boyfriend's sweatshirt. But I was always afraid to ask in my past relationships, so it was a dream that I had given up on a while ago. This time though, I didn't have to ask. He simply assumed, and he had assumed right. It was crazy how he knew me so well without asking a thing. My heart swelled with love as I traded the dress for the comfy clothes he had let me borrow. The sweatshirt was a size too big, but I curled my fists into it and let it warm me up. I took my hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up into a ponytail before leaving the room.

When I returned to the kitchen, Will was busing himself with chopping up a tomato, while a pot of water heated up on the stove.

"Hi," I said quietly, feeling bashful in the new clothes.

He looked up, surprised I had changed so quickly. A proud smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Nice sweatshirt," he complimented.

"Why thank you, it's very cozy," I replied, setting down my dress on the counter. I placed my hands on my hips and twirled, as if I was modeling it for him.

His smile grew larger. "I'm glad you think so. It suits you."

I kiss him lightly. "Can I help with something? What are you even making?" I asked.

"Well, we need to go to the grocery store, and my cooking skills and time are rather limited, so we will have to settle for pre-packaged tortellini and a salad."

"That's fine," I agreed. "I love tortellini."

So he set me in charge of cooking the pasta, while he cut up veggies for the salad. We didn't talk much, and I found myself thinking of how easy it was. How easily we worked together, in a very domestic setting. I began to imagine a future with him. One where we would cook dinner together and drink wine, and I would wear his sweatshirts. Where we would wake up together and I would bring him coffee while he looked over his organized planner to see what meetings or conferences he had for the day.

It was a realistic fantasy, but I found myself pushing it away. It seemed to be far to early to be thinking about married life with my boyfriend of only a month.

Or was it? Our relationship was already so strong due to our past. When we had gotten together I knew it was right for us. And I'm sure Will thought the same way. After all, he had known from the beginning that we'd be great together, even when I insisted we wouldn't. I had been wrong, and I prayed I wouldn't be wrong when it came to him any time soon. He didn't know it yet, but I loved him with all my heart.

We ate our dinner at the countertop bar that overlooked the kitchen from the living room. We talked more over the pasta. Will told me about the new big project he was introducing, and I gave him feedback on what I thought. I complained about the head of graphic design that was always hassling me rudely about how I distracted Gigi from her work, and Will offered me solace.

Halfway though the meal, I brought up a news story on a recent political bill that was about to be passed. Even though he agreed with me, and I knew that, Will decided on being the devils advocate for the sake of argument. We bantered over the dumb bill for a long time, and it quickly got out of hand. I found myself getting angry with him because he was wasting his time arguing with me. I knew he agreed with me but he was just _so damn persistent. _

Finally I folded my arms over my chest and turned away from him defiantly.

"Lizzie?" He asked, tentatively placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What," I spat in response.

"Are you angry with me?" Will asked, concerned.

I scoffed, deepening my scowl. "Yes."

He laughed incredulously, only making me angrier. "Well, why?"

"Because you have literally no reason to be arguing with me like you are. I _know _you agree with me, because you told me so last week. You're just trying to get me all riled up, and now you have, and you are _laughing at me." _He had laughed all throughout my rant and I shot him a poisonous glare. I did not find this funny.

"Really Lizzie? You're really mad at me for this?"

"Yes," I huffed. "And I will leave."

"But you have no car," he pointed out. I tried not to look disappointed. He had a valid point.

"Well I'll walk," I clarified, really hoping I wouldn't have to.

"Oh Lizzie," sighed Will. "Look at me."

I turned around to look at him like he asked me to, my arms still folded tightly together.

"Don't be mad at me, please. I was only arguing with you in good humor. I wasn't trying to upset you. Besides, I only do it because there's something about you when you argue about something you're passionate about."

My glare softened. "Like what kind of something? I don't even care about politics, much less feel passionately towards them."

"But you wanted to prove yourself right. Which isn't a bad thing at all, it's just your nature. And that is something you're indirectly passionately about." Will elaborated.

"I guess so, but you ignored my first question," I said with a smirk.

Will smiled endearingly at me before he answered. "Well, you get this intense look in your eyes. Its a very determined and convincing look, and it's very hard to go up against. Almost like a challenge to me. But it's also very...captivating."

I blushed, looking down at my empty plate bashfully. "You're weird, but it's sweet."

"I'm glad it's not a bad type of weird, then," He said, tilting my chin up and kissing me tenderly. I smile into the kiss, feeling guilty for being so angry earlier. I was just being stupid.

When we pull apart, Will takes our dishes and sticks them into the dishwasher.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" asked Will.

I shake my head no. "Do you have tea?"

He had to think for a moment before he responded. "Most likely. I can look."

He rooted through his pantry for a while, until he pulls out a box from the top shelf.

"Is lemon alright?"

I agreed and thanked him. He quickly poured me a mug and passed it over.

We were quiet for a while, and I realized that it was probably my cue to leave. But I really didn't want to go back to my lonely apartment. I would probably stay up until one in the morning watching some dumb TV show, or get caught up in a book I had read multiple times. I would much rather stay with Will.

He opened his mouth to speak, and I prepared myself to hear him offer me a ride home. Instead, I'm surprised to hear something else.

"Would you like to go watch a movie?"

"Of course," I replied gratefully.

I follow Will through his expansive house, and try to keep track of where he's leading me. It's not that the hallways are complicated in a maze like way, but I found myself constantly distracted by everything. There were photos that I wished I could look at, windows I wanted to look out of, and a few doors I was dying to poke my head into. But unfortunately, Will's pace was brisk and determined. He left me no time to explore.

I found myself mentally reassuring myself that there would be plenty of time in the future for exploring. Yet another hopeful fantasy of the future.

Will opened the door and led me into a cozy, dark room. It was rather plain, with a huge projector screen hanging from the ceiling over one wall. Facing the screen was a large worn out couch. It was the kind of couch that held stories in its worn leather, in every crack and wrinkle. I assumed it had been in here from before Will was even born. Blankets and pillows were piled haphazardly along the floor and draped across the couch. A carnival style popcorn machine sat in the corner, practically calling my name.

All of these things were so inviting, but none of them compared to the shelves of DVDs. There were far too many to count, or much less fathom counting. I stood in front of them, unable to wrap my mind around them. Will stood next to me silently, before he stooped to pick up a few cases that had lost their spot. He groaned at the empty state of a few of them.

"Gigi can't seem to manage putting away DVDs. I'm always finding them all about the house."

"Another thing she and Lydia share," I replied trying not to sound annoyed at the memories of Lydia's antics. "Which one should we watch?"

Will threw up his hands in indifference. "You pick."

Sighing, I squatted on the balls of my feet, carefully perusing the numerous titles. I knew what I was looking for, but where was it? Will should have owned it, it was a great movie. And not even a chick-flick. Finally I triumphantly slid the movie off the shelf and held it up. Will's eyes scanned the title and the corners of his mouth turned up. "The King's Speech. With Colin Firth."

I cast him a look up through my eyelashes. "It's always Colin Firth when it comes to me."

He threw his head back and laughed, a sound that still surprised me, even after weeks of making it happen. "Go on, sit down. I'll make popcorn."

"You're the best," I commended.

He flashes me another toothy smile and turns back to the machine.

I sank into the couch with a big exhale of breath. I pulled a white comforter over me, enveloping myself in it, and settled into a corner. Beside me, I cleared a spot for Will. I heard him start up the movie and the menu popped up on the huge screen.

He came over a moment later, holding a big bowl filled with fragrant popcorn. He sat just where I had intended him to sit, and I threw the comforter over his legs. Grabbing a handful of popcorn I snuggled into him and the movie began.

His fingers were tangled in my hair, twirling and twisting it gently. I pulled my head away slightly, my eyes still glued to the screen. "Stop it," I whispered.

"I can't help myself," he whispered back. "There's a pretty girl next to me. It's like she's a traffic accident and I _just can't look away_." His soft breath was hot on my neck.

I laugh, ignoring his silly hints. "Can you not, Will? I like this movie," I whined.

"More than you like me?"

Finally, I whipped my head around to look at him, trying to glare, but it was immediately lost. He looked at me with his pleading grey eyes, and I couldn't get angry at him. I simply turned back to face the screen and tried to concentrate on what was going on.

I felt his lips gently kiss my neck, pushing away any of my hair that got in his way. Slowly his kisses trailed up my neck, and slowly along my jawline, until he reached the corner of my smile, kissing it with a feather light touch. He stayed there for a moment, our noses touching. The sounds of the movie seemed to fade as I waited desperately for him to finish what he started. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, I took matters into my own hands and closed the gap.

He tasted like wine and pasta. The kiss itself was very slow, in a way that seemed to be tantalizing. He took his time, kissing the bottom lip first, then the top lip. They were delicate, almost cautious touches, as if he was holding back. It was driving me completely insane, and I knew that that was his intention.

Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I kissed him passionately. I felt him relax into the kiss, and everything else seemed to fall away into nothingness.

He pulled me into his lap. I placed my hand gently on the side of his neck. His pulse beat quickly into my palm. His hand ran up and down my thigh. My breath stuttered. My teeth nipped at his bottom lip. His breath came out heavy, in a indulged sigh. His fingertips gently caressed my cheek. My heart swelled. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt. His fingers moved to the hem of his sweatshirt.

And suddenly, it was over, just as quickly as it had begun. I knew that things were getting risky. We still tiptoed hesitantly around things that could lead to potential intimacy, and reasonably so. We were always sure to steer clear of things we weren't completely sure about, and sex fell into that category. My eyes fluttered open. Will's face shone with disappointment at his much needed restraint.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I think Colin Firth is jealous of you."

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I clambered off his lap and sat next to him, curling my feet under me. "You get to kiss me, of course," I explained pointedly.

He draped his arm across my shoulders and laughed loudly. "Colin Firth will just have to find a way to get over it. Because I refuse to let him steal you away."

"Getting over me isn't an easy task."

"I would know."

We looked at each other, stupid grins on our faces, laughing at our own jokes. I couldn't imagine laughing like that with anyone other than him.

Will yawned, and pulled his arm back. He then laid down across the length of the couch, jabbing his feet behind my back.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey!"

He simply rolled onto his side and patted the space next to him, silently inviting me to lay down next to him. I took up his offer and stretched out next to him, fitting my body closely to his. Gently, I felt him blow the wispy hairs that had escaped my ponytail.

"Stop it," I laughed quietly.

He simply chuckled sleepily, his breath still tickling the hairs.

We laid there for a while, and I knew he was on the verge of falling asleep, but I didn't try and keep him up. He had worked all day, after all. And at first when my eyes started to droop, I tried to fight it. I knew we would lose track of time if we both fell asleep. But as the movie went on, and William's breath turned into deep slow sighs, the fight seemed to be a lost cause, and I let them fall shut.

**A/N: Hi! So big news for this/next chapter. This isn't just a one shot! It has a companion! Tadaaaa! I split this whole plot in half, because I wanted it up sooner and because its suspenseful. So next chapter will be a continuation of this date/sleepover shindig. Exciting, right? I thought it would be better than another super long chapter. So stay tuned for that.**

** Feel free to follow me on tumblr (rosiececilia) or even twitter if you feel like stalking me and my life ( rosiececilia). If you really want to be cool CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD STORY! it's called The Summer of Healing, Hook Ups and Holding On, under the username TwoVeryWittyGirls. It's something me and my friend are co-writing and even though it isn't fanfiction, I would SO TOTALLY love you if you went and gave us some feedback. **

** As always, let me know what you think. I can take constructive criticism. Any ideas on what will happen in part two? Any requests/ideas for future chapters? Feel free to tell me them! I take all of them into consideration:) **

** God this is so longggg. **

** Thank you! **


	8. Something To Look Forward To: Mornings

**A/N: Oh hay guys. How's life? Welcome to part two of 'Something To Look Forward To.' I'm super glad I was able to get this up today, because I had a snow day! Yay! **

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, as always. You really make my day:) **

**This chapter is a little different, and has less of a plot, just because it's a continuation of what happened in the previous chapter. Theres also two point of view changes. It starts out in Gigi's POV, and ends in Lizzie's. I figured thats confusing, and I actually hate reading stories that do that, but it was the only way. Also this is a lot less romance and more friendly filler stuff. Now that I think about it this is probably the worst thing ever. Ghdkjdfskjdfskj**

**Okay enjoy anyway:) **

I yawned as I came through the door from the garage. Bed sounded _so good _right now. Going to a club after a long exhausting day at work was probably a bad idea, but I had a good time, so it was worth it.

"Will?" I called, but I was only met with silence.

It was past midnight, and Will usually waited for me to get home on nights when I stayed out late. Just to make sure I was alright. All the lights would be on, and he would have been on his laptop in the living room, with his mellow music crooning out of the stereo.

This time though, I found myself greeted by darkness, and frightening silence.

Where on earth was my brother?

I flicked on every light I passed- regardless of how much William yelled at me when I did so- and walked quickly to the kitchen. I set my purse and keys on the counter and peeked in the living room. He wasn't there.

_Well this house is big enough, there's a lot of places he could be, _I thought to myself, making an attempt to calm down. I quickly made a mental list of all his favorite haunts.

His bedroom. I went upstairs, slowly walking down the hall, trying to be quiet in case he was asleep or something. I turned the doorknob as quietly as I could and stepped inside. He wasn't there either. His bed was made neatly, and it looked as if he hadn't been inside since he got home in the afternoon. What surprised me the most though, was that his laptop was there laying on the comforter, oddly neglected.

And then I thought he may be having one of his occasional 'rough nights'. Nights where he would be suddenly overcome with some sort of depressing emotion, and would pull out a bottle of Dad's favorite scotch and drink himself stupid. He usually would end up in our parent's room, passed out on the bed, or in Dad's study, pouring over his old papers and books compulsively. Nights like those were rare, but they always were a surprise. I first checked the master bedroom, only to be met with dust. I exited quickly, careful not to linger too long.

I then moved to look in the study, but with no avail.

Figuring he decided to go out for the night, I went back to the kitchen. I rifled through my purse and dug out my phone, and pulled up his number, ready to text him. Something stopped me, though. There was sound coming from the movie room.

I set my phone down and went into the room. The DVD menu to The King's Speech was on, the short clip of music playing over and over as it was ignored.

"Will? Are you in here?" I called, walking around to the couch.

I had to bite my lip in order to keep myself from squealing at what I saw. Lizzie Bennet and my brother were asleep together on the couch. _Spooning_.

"Oh my god," I breathed. I briefly considered waking them up, but thought against it. They were just too cute.

I couldn't wait to tell Fitz. He would go absolutely _nuts_.

I turned off the movie and gently draped a blanket over Lizzie and William. I left without making any noise, smiling as I thought about what the morning would bring.

**(Lizzie POV)**

"Good morning, lovebirds!"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, groaning to myself. I was _so _tired. And I was about to fall off the couch if Will didn't scoot his ass over- Will. My eyes shot open.

I had stayed the night at Will's house. _Holy shit_.

"Gigi," his voice came out groggy and demanding. "Out. Now."

"But its almost nine! Thats way past your usual wake up time."

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than before. "I don't care, get out."

Gigi ignored this and turned to me. "He's just doing this because you're here. He wants me to leave you guys alone, but really, I just can't. You guys are adorable."

Will's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the edge of the couch. I felt his lips press lightly into my neck.

"Okay since the both of you are ignoring me, I'll tell you what. I'll go make some sort of breakfast food, and you guys can come when its done. You can do whatever, 'kay?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Gigi."

"No problem Big Brother, but I'm just so happy you're here, Lizzie!"

I flashed a smile in her direction. "Me too," I replied.

Once Gigi had left the room, I intwined my fingers with Will's. "I'm sorry I must have lost track of time," I apologized, feeling shy.

Will chuckled a little. "Don't apologize, Lizzie. I don't regret it."

"In that case, I don't either," I amended. I rolled off the couch much to Will's disappointment, and stretched my stiff muscles. He sat up, rubbing any sleep that was left in his eyes, and he brought his arms over his head in a stretch with a deep breath.

I plopped back down next to him, tucking my feet underneath me. We sat there in relaxed silence. And in my case, I was thinking about how _nice _it was to wake up next to Will. And how I could have ever hated such a man.

Hopefully, this wouldn't be last time we woke up beside each other.

My thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of my phone. It laid on the floor, having fallen from where I forgot about it last night. I leaned over and plucked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie," Charlotte's voice came through the phone, and I was glad to hear from her.

"Hey, Char. What's up?" I replied, pondering whether I should tell her where I was or not.

"Nothing much, I've been trying to get ahold of you," She said. Her voice didn't hold the weight of upcoming bad news, but my heart dropped anyway. The last time she couldn't get ahold of me...

I paused for a moment, trying not to sound worried. "Well now you got me. What is it?"

She laughed. "Don't sound so worried! I just wanted see if you had plans today."

I glanced at Will, who was patiently checking his e-mails on his phone. I guess I would have to leave soon. I had already _way _overstayed my welcome. "No," I replied shortly, then added, "Aren't you busy at Collins and Collins?"

"Well that's the thing. If you had been checking the texts I sent you, you would know that I'm in San Francisco for a last minute conference this weekend." Charlotte's tone was playful, and I could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"No way!" I cried, causing Will to glance up at me with a questioning look.

"Yes way! But it's not until tomorrow, so I was thinking we could go somewhere."

"Of course we can! Ooh, and I can take you to that cute little boutique I was telling you about!" I was bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing my bestie again.

"Awesome, so what time works? I can pick you up in the rental car we got around lunchtime, if you want."

"That's fine. We can go out to lunch, too. I just have to run home and -" I stopped myself, realizing what I had just said.

"What do you mean 'run home'? Lizzie, where are you at?" If I was with Charlotte, I would have shied away from the smirk I knew was on her face.

"Okay, Char. You can't freak out, but I may have...stayed the night at Will's."

I bit my lip nervously, glancing at Will, who was trying not to laugh.

The incomprehensible string of words that followed nearly busted my eardrum.

I had to stop her. "Charlotte," I cried loudly into the receiver.

"_Lizzie_. You spent the night at _William Darcy's _house. The man you hated violently for the longest time, and have only been dating for how long?" She seemed to be eating up the exciting news. Too bad I had to burst her bubble.

"Charlotte, relax. Nothing happened. We slept together." Charlotte snorted loudly. I was quick to fix my mistake. " No, no, no! God no! I mean, we fell asleep while watching a movie. Nothing...like that."

"Oh my God, Lizzie. I wasn't sure to be excited or very disappointed. Thank God I don't have to be either one."

I laughed. Will's shoulders shaking with nervous laughter beside me.

"But Lizzie, you still have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

I smiled up at Will. "Of course I do."

Charlotte and I said our goodbyes, eager to see each other later in the day.

I gave an apologetic glance to Will. He simply laughed and kissed me sweetly.

"I had a great time," he sighed blissfuly.

I pressed my forehead to his. "I did too.

And when we kissed, I didn't even bother to push away my wishful thinking of having a future with Will. Because there was no way in Hell I would let him get away from me.

**A/N: Hi did you hate it? I really really hope not :( Leave me a review telling me what you think! Also, if you have an idea/request I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. My ideas are running out. **

**Also, I'm going to TRY and upload a lot in the next 2 weeks, because after that my lacrosse season starts up and I won't have a lot of time to write. So look forward to that. **

**Lastly, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE go check out my story on Wattpad! Its called The Summer of Healing, Hook-Ups and Holding on, by TwoVeryWittyGirls. It's still in its beginning chapters, but I would love to hear some feedback on it:) If you went and left a comment I honestly would love you forever. And probably do some crazy special thing for you. Idk what though.**

**So I won't upload until 5 reviews come my way, as always. This time though I want your opinion. **

**If I were to write a proposal fic (its been requested a bit) would you want it separate from this? I'm considering making it separate, but more in depth than a one shot (basically the whole process of the proposal.) But I'm not sure. Do you guys just want one chapter with just the proposal? Let me know.**

**I also have a few oneshot ideas dealing with the sisters, and some future family stuff. Let me know what you wanna hear. **

**GOD this is so long. **


	9. Oh, Baby!

**A/N: Hey! i'm back with another chapter! And so soon! Turns out after the snow day I had on Wednesday, the power was out at my school so we didn't have school on Thursday either! And today is a teacher planning day so no school for me today:) Life is so good.**

**I was so happy to read all the reviews from last chapter! jsdnfjsnfkjn. There were so many, and everyone had awesome suggestions for future stories! I will definitely put them to good use. So thanks to the reviewers, new followers, and the new favoriters! You guys are so awesome.**

**This chapter wasn't based of of someones 'idea', rather than a few suggestions for 'family life'. And so I thought of this and bam bam bam I wrote it in one night. I really hope you guys like it! I'm not sure where Gigi is living when she comes to visit or what I want her to be doing, so sorry it's kinda vague. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Enjoy!**

I threw the pregnancy test into the trash bin as hard as I could. Negative, again. How many times would I have to see that stupid little negative sign? I plopped down onto the closed lid of the toilet seat and rubbed furiously at my eyes, trying to get the tears that were welling up to go away.

William and I had been married for nearly a year and a half, and we had been trying to get pregnant for what seemed like forever. At first it wasn't a problem that our attempts weren't working, because we were in no rush. But now, after seeing dozens of infuriating negative signs on all of my tests, I was desperate.

I left the bathroom, trying to hold myself together and not to show my spoiled mood. Will was in the living room, finishing up some phone conference to his offices in New York. Gigi was coming to stay with us a few days, so he was rushed to get all of his work done early, so he would have plenty of time to spend with her. And Pemberley was suddenly swamped with things he had to deal with, adding to the mess. Even if he wasn't doing double the work, he would have still been extremely busy. In the meantime, it seemed as if he had no time for anything. Even eating dinner with his wife, or going to bed any earlier than midnight.

I myself was busy too, but nothing compared to the work Will was doing. Just little projects that left me with almost too much free time. Charlotte and I went out to eat for lunch nearly every day, since she had just recently moved closer to me. Will worked through his lunch hour, ruling out him coming along with us. Even though I wasn't busy, I found myself stressed beyond imagination. My nerves were cut short, and my emotions just on the edge of spilling over in a flood.

It wasn't that I was unhappy, either. I was _so _happy. Everything was great. I loved Will, and he loved me. We managed to find time for each other, even if it was brief. Our relationship was strong and passionate. We laughed endlessly together, and we were never afraid to speak our minds. We were as happy as I had imagined we would be.

Shaking away my obvious disappointment, I went to see if Will could spare a few minutes to eat dinner.

We would have to try again. Not that that was a terrible notion- it _definitely_ wasn't- but I just wished things would happen already.

I couldn't help but wonder if something was going wrong.

**(Two weeks later.)**

"Hey, Lizzie! Wanna go out to the marina for dinner today? William suggested it. He said you guys haven't been there in a while"

I turned and grinned at Gigi. I was glad that she was visiting, I had missed my sister-in-law a lot. And with her arrival, Will thankfully went back to his normal self. We went out to eat a lot, Gigi and I went shopping, and we spent a lot of time with Fitz and his boyfriend.

I agreed to her request, and walked with her down to the parking lot.

"So Lizzie, how are things with my dear brother?" she conversationally asked.

"Things are good," I replied shortly.

Her eyes narrowed, and I pretended not to notice as I pushed the elevator button for the first floor. "You're hiding something," Gigi observed.

I sighed. "I'm not hiding anything, I'm just being stupid that's all." There was no reason for me to be upset. Just because my husband was busy for a while didn't mean he didn't love me. In fact it was quite the opposite. And just because I couldn't get pregnant didn't mean it would never happen.

"Is something going on between you and William? Because you guys seemed fine but if theres something wrong you should-" I cut her off before she could go on.

"No, Gigi, there's nothing going on between us. Everything is great. It's nothing. Really."

My uneasy tone tipped Gigi off, but she didn't press me any more. I hoped she knew this wasn't a problem with William and I, and she wouldn't go tell him I was having issues with our relationship. I didn't want him to get freaked out.

We went to the marina, and she forgot about my mood. The food was good, and Will held my hand underneath the table the whole time, making me smile. I stole bites of his lobster, and we shared a dessert.

I tried not to stare at the family doting on their adorable baby at the table adjacent to us. A constant jealous feeling settled in my stomach.

In the parking lot, Will and I stole a kiss, pressed against his car. Gigi pretended to gag, but I knew she was happy for us.

We took a detour to a CVS on the way home, and Gigi stayed in the car while Will and I went inside to get yet another pregnancy test at my request. She didn't ask what we bought, but I knew she was curious.

When we got home, Gigi ran off to call her friend about plans for later in the week, and Will and I escaped to find out the results of the test we had bought.

He held my hands, and kissed me passionately before I went into the bathroom. My stomach was turning with excitement.

"I hope it's positive," he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Me too," I replied, "You have no idea how much I want this."

"Good luck," he wished.

I kissed him on the cheek quickly before I left, closing the door behind me.

I did what I had to do, and set the timer. My heart beat rapidly against my chest. My period was due in a week, if it was going to happen this month, it had be now.

Unable to wait alone, I washed my hands and went out to sit next to Will on our bed. He anxiously turned his wedding ring around his finger, a habit he had adapted when he was nervous. His face remained stony and unemotional, and I watched him loosen his tie around his neck, and unbutton his collar. He was just as hopeful as I was. I prayed our hope wouldn't be in vain.

The timer went off on my phone and I jumped up, nearly running into the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, I checked the test.

Negative.

Any will I had left to keep my emotions in check shattered.

Feeling more fragile than a butterfly's wings, I washed my hands again and went back out into the bedroom. Will looked up at me, but I said nothing, instead I just climbed into his lap, and buried my face in his chest.

"Lizzie? What did it say?" he asked. I knew he knew what it said, he just didn't want to believe it.

Unable to find my voice, I shook my head slowly.

"Oh," was all Will could say. He sounded so disappointed. My heart sank further. "Lizzie, I-" he faltered.

My throat was thick with tears, and I let them fall. They were hot on my cheeks, absorbing into Will's white shirt.

I wanted it to be positive. I wanted it to be positive _so bad. _

My shoulders shook as a sob escaped my mouth. At this, I stopped trying to be strong. It was as if a reservoir broke, and I wrapped my arms around Will tightly. I sobbed brokenly into his chest, not caring that I was getting smears of mascara all over his shirt. I _needed_ him here.

He rubbed my back soothingly for a few minutes, before he pried me away so he could look at me properly. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

Anger flashed briefly through my mind. How could he _not _know what was going on? The harsh feeling didn't last long, as I realized he just wanted an explanation.

"Why isn't this working? We have tried and tried and tried and every damn time it doesn't work. We have been married for months now, and once we want a baby, nothing freaking happens! It seems to be working for everyone around us, everywhere I go I see women my age with their adorable babies that do cute things and look just like them. I can't help but want that with you, but its all unavailing! Even Jane and Bing have their precious Charles. And Mom never shuts up about how she wants another grandchild, and it's all aimed at me, and I can't just tell her we've been trying for months but it's not working. And I wouldn't doubt that Charlotte-"

"Lizzie, Charlotte's only just engaged," Will tried to interrupt and calm me down, but I continued.

"All I see on my Facebook page is my high school friends and their cute babies, and it all just reminds me that I can't have that."

I took a heaving breath and cried into Will's chest even harder. I looked up at him, tears still leaking through my eyes. "What if we're doing something wrong? What if there's something wrong with me?"

Will took my face in his hands, making me look him directly in the eyes. He wiped away my tears gently with the pads of him thumbs. Gently, he kissed me.

When he pulled away, I had stopped crying and my breath shook.

"Lizzie. There is nothing wrong with you. We are doing everything right. There is nothing we can do besides try and try again until our efforts pay off," he rationalizes

"But," I sniffled, "What if they never pay off?"

Will smiled at me reassuringly. "Trust me Lizzie. Some day they will. We just have to be patient, because there's nothing we can do to make things happen faster."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "How are you so rational all the time?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug.

I kissed him again, this time letting it linger and grow deeper. I was still sad it didn't work out, but we could always keep trying. And really, that just meant more sex. Which neither of us minded at all.

"I love you, William Darcy," I murmured, our noses still touching.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Darcy," he replied with a smile as he said my full name. "Well, now that that's over with, how about we go out to the bookstore? I know there's a book you've been wanting. We can let Gigi have some time on her own," offered Will.

I grinned, wiping the racooned makeup from beneath my eyes. "You know me so well."

**(one month later.) **

It was a big day. Will had a big meeting before he released the quarterly results for Pemberley. He also had a meeting with the representatives from the Japan branch on some complicated web software that was being developed. Things were picking up in the company.

I had meetings as well, just not very exciting ones. There was something else equally exciting, though. I had the release of a new web series that I had helped produce. We all hoped it would be a hit, just as everyone thought it would be. It was my first big project at Pemberley, and I was beyond excited to see the outcome. There was going to be a big party afterwards, and Will had canceled a meeting with the press just to come and support me.

It was going to be a great day for the both of us.

There was yet another thing going on, too. Will didn't know about it yet, but my period was late. I didn't want to get his hopes up like last time, so I kept it to myself, trying to keep my hopes in check along with his. I prayed that this was where all of our patience paid off.

So while he got dressed, I snuck off to the bathroom to take the test.

I waited on baited breath, and once the time was up, I peeked at the sign.

My hands shot up to cover my mouth, the test clattering to the tile floor. _Holy shit. _There was a definite positive sign there.

I quickly re-did the test, two, three more times. Just to make sure there was no mistake.

All positive.

My eyes pricked with ecstatic tears. Throwing them all in the trash, I ran out to tell Will.

He suddenly to looked up from the bow tie he was fidgeting with. I watched him take in my teary eyes and his expression grew worried. "Lizzie? Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm more than alright!"

"What is it, then?" his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Will, I'm pregnant," I cried, grinning from ear to ear.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not! I took the the test _four _times! And they were all positive!" I wiped away the tears that had fallen on my cheeks.

Next thing I knew, Will had enveloped me in a huge hug. He picked me up and swung me around in a circle, laughing loudly. Once my feet were on the ground again he kissed me passionately, his hands on either side of my face. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I'm so happy," he whispered after we broke apart.

"Me too. All of our trying finally paid off, just like you said," I responded.

Kissing me again, he said, "you should really listen to me more often."

I nodded, realization finally dawning on me. "I'm gonna be a mom."

The same thought hit Will shortly after. "I'm going to be a dad."

We smiled at each other, big goofy exuberant smiles.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, Lizzie." Our voices tangled together as our words came out in unison, causing us to dissolve into peals of laughter.

What was already a good day, turned into one of the best days of our life.

**A/N: Wahoo! It's done! Did you like it? I hope you diddd. Leave a review telling me what you think:)**

**If you wanna read more of my work and be my favorite, go read my story on wattpad! its called The Summer of Healing, Hook-ups and Holding on (It's better than the title makes it sound, trust me.) Its under the user TwoVeryWittyGirls. I would really appreciate it if you left me some feedback on it! **

**Shameless self-promotion...**

**Anyways, a lot of you expressed that you really wanted to see a proposal fic on this story, but a continuation, like the last 2 chapters. I'm definitely all for that, so I just have to think about how i actually want to write it. Haha. if you have any suggestions let me know. I'm definitely writing a separate one-shot too, but it won't be here, since its set in the past and doesn't involve Lizzie...hint. It's based on our favorite, Darcy:) So look forward to those things.**

**Blah blah. Once I get 5 reviews, I will work on uploading! **

**(P.S. AHHHHHH all the Jing feels. Holy moly guacamole. March will be the death of me. I really hope that the end ties up everything nicely. Theres still Catherine de Bourgh, i feel like a bit of Caroline, Lizzie finding Pemberley's videos, Gigi moving, and then a lot of Darcy stuff (!). That's a lot of things still left unsettled, and if it ends in march, that's not a lot of time. I'm kind of worried it will seem a bit rushed. I do trust the writers though, I'm just being weird.)**

**Well that's my two cents on that. It's basically a novel. **


	10. Dinner With Her Parents

** A/N: Why hello there! How is everyone? Welcome to the next chapter, finally!**

**A billion million hugs and thank yous to everyone who favorited, followed and reviews. Its you guys that inspire me to write more! AND I guess I have over a HUNDRED followers now? Like what? I know that may not be that much...but really is to me! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!** **Thank you so much.**

** So sorry this chapter took an eternity to write:( As I've mentioned, lacrosse started up and BAM! just like that my free time was gone. So I found myself desperately squeezing in small amounts of writing each day. And then I had one story halfway done, and it was cannonballed. So sad. But hopefully things will settle down again, so bare with me here. This chapter is kinda iffy to me but whatever. It's a companion with 'Bedroom Bases'. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

She leaned over my desk, reaching to pick up a framed photograph. Gigi had taken the photo when we had shown her San Francisco. It was one of my favorites, and I denied it for a long time, but you could tell there was something more in the way we were talking. Something in our eyes, while we were unaware of the camera focused on us. It was nice being able to see things like that now. She smiled widely as she looked it over, and set the photo back down where it had sat before.

When she looked up at me, I returned her warm grin. She quickly pecked me on the lips before walking from my desk to plop into the chair she had dragged over so she could sit next to me.

"So," She began, "I have a proposal for this weekend."

I raised my eyebrows, my curiosity piqued. "You do?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid it isn't a great one," she admitted in reply.

"Oh no," I groaned. "I can only imagine what it is." She could tell I wasn't seriously exasperated. I was only joking lightly, something she would have never recognized a month ago.

Lizzie ran a hand through the length of her hair, and crossed her legs. "I don't even want to go, but my mother insisted. She wants to have you over for dinner."

I didn't speak at first, thinking through what she had said. "I think it's a good idea." I said finally.

The look on her face was incredulous. "You're kidding, right? You think dinner with _my mom_ is a _good idea_?"

"I do," I responded pointedly.

"You've got to be crazy, Will," she cried. "She _hated _you until she figured out we were dating, and that you had a...significant amount of money."

"But she doesn't hate me now, correct? So why not?" at this, Lizzie held my gaze for a minute, her eyes wide, and somewhat pleading.

She slumped back into her chair with a sigh. "I'm sure you will regret this when it's all over with."

"No I won't." I assured her. "I can have Christine book a flight when I see her next."

She rolled her eyes. "Another reason we shouldn't go. Planes are excessive and expensive."

_Anything for you. _I bit back the words as soon as they came into my head. "Not at all, Lizzie. Don't worry about that."

She seemed to be scrambling for another excuse. "And Gigi will be all alone!" she finally exclaimed.

"Oh, Gigi will be fine. She has friends and has been home for weeks on her own. She's nearly _twenty-two_."

"Well...still," She groaned loudly. "I just don't want to have to deal with her. All her questions and her comments. She will practically serve me up on a silver platter. And she will grill you with stupid intrusive questions."

"It's going to have to happen sometime. It is all a part of being with you." I explained. I really doubted that anything her mother would say would phase me. She may be...blunt, but I knew what to expect.

"You're nuts," she said, but her tone wasn't criticizing. It was sweet and admiring. My stomach did a little flip.

I shrugged and gave her a look as if to say _'what can I do_?_'._

Just then, there was a sharp little rap at the closed door of my office. "Yes?" I called.

"Excuse me Mr. Darcy, I don't mean to interrupt, but Jessica Greene is here from editing for her meeting with you." My secretary, Christine, informed me.

I sighed, unhappy that Mrs. Greene had arrived early for her meeting and my time with Lizzie was cut short. "Fine, give me five minutes to wrap this up, and then send her in."

With a word of agreement, she left, closing the door again behind her.

I turned to Lizzie again. "Sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's fine, I know you're busy, being a C.E.O. and all." She shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, well I'll have Christine book our flight when as soon as possible." I replied.

"Meet me at my office when you're done?" asked Lizzie. I smiled. We always met at her office before I drove her back to her apartment.

"As usual," I said.

* * *

She stood up to leave and replaced her chair. Before she walked out, she came up to me. I stood up, and pulled her close, just so our bodies lightly touched. She pressed her lips to mine in a brain-numbing kiss. I responded eagerly, wishing we had more time so I could deepen it. Nevertheless, it made my heart pound. We broke apart, and said goodbye one more time before she walked out and headed back to her office.

I straightened my tie and flattened my hair, trying to appear focused for my meeting, but I wasn't. My mind was on the girl who had just left my office and what a dinner with her mother may bring.

Lizzie's house was small, but in a quaint way. I could imagine the three redheaded sisters running around on the green lawn, and jumping off the swing set in the backyard. The windows glowed yellow in the dimming light of late afternoon, making it seem inviting.

Lizzie stood beside me, and threw her duffle bag over her shoulder with a huff. "Prepare yourself, Will," she warned.

I simply rolled my eyes, slamming the trunk. "What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"For you to realize that you are literally walking to your death." Her tone was flat and serious, but I laughed. As always, she was being dramatic.

With a quick kiss, she took my hand and lead me to the door.

Before Lizzie even raised her fist to knock, her mother tore the door open with a delighted squeal.

"Elizabeth! And Oh! Darcy himself! So good to see you again. I'm so very happy you and dear Lizzie are together. I always had my doubts, you see. I never wanted to see her settle for someone who couldn't...ahem, _provide _for her."

_"Mom_," Lizzie said sternly to get her attention. "You're letting in bugs. Let us go and sit down for something."

"Oh, gosh! Forgive me, Darcy, you both must be exhausted from your flight. And surely you're used to being picked up from the airport by a driver. It's such a shame you had to drive in Lizzie's old car. If dear Jane were here, she could've picked you two up, but, as you know, she and Bing Lee are off in New York, and we just have poor little Lydia left. She had plans with a few of her many friends and could only drop off the car in the parking lot. Such a shame, indeed. And Lizzie's junky Volvo must pale in comparison to your vehicle back in San Francisco. And you must be positively _famished _as well!" Mrs. Bennet said all this as she lead us into the living room, and once we arrived, she practically forced me to sit down.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet, but I assure you I'm fine. Please call me William," I said, trying to keep myself from tucking in my chin. I sat on the edge of the worn couch, feeling slightly out of place. I was unsure of what to do with my hands, and whether I should hold Lizzie's or not. Instead I placed them lightly on my knees.

"Oh, I'll be right back with some cheese and crackers and lemonade for you two. Just sit tight for a few moments, yes?" And she walked out as quickly as she came.

I remained still, and when Lizzie's hand crept up onto my back gently, I jumped. My eyes darted to where she was.

"Will." Her voice was soft, and filled with amusement. "Relax. You don't have to put on a show for my mother."

"But I do," I replied. I really wanted to change Mrs. Bennet's opinion of me. I understood it was not the best upon her first meeting of me.

Lizzie shook her head, and pulled her feet up on the couch. "No you don't. Honestly, she's probably just happy I'm in some sort of relationship."

I didn't reply right away, and just shrugged. "Maybe."

"Really, Will. _Relax_." She pulled me back to lounge next to her, and tilted her head so it rested on my shoulder. She laced her fingers with mine in my lap, and I had to fight the urge to tip her head up and kiss her.

No. That would be extremely inappropriate.

She moved to whisper in my ear, and her sweet breath tickled my ear. "You know, later we can go up to see my room in a while, if you want."

I gulped. I knew what she was suggesting. "O-okay," was all I could manage.

* * *

A while later, I sat at the dinner table, staring at my plate awkwardly. Mr. Bennet had yet to come out of his study, and Mrs. Bennet had called Lydia and Lizzie into the kitchen to help bring out the food, so I sat alone.

I could hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"Mom! I can't just leave Will out there alone! That's awkward!" Lizzie cried.

Her mother scoffed loudly. "Nonsense, dear. Now take this salad and put down by your father's seat."

Suddenly, there was a tremendous shattering sound.

"_Elizabeth Marie Bennet!_" Mrs. Bennet's voice took on a harsh, scolding tone. "Careful where you step, darling Lydia. Now Lizzie, you pick up all this mess you and your clumsy feet created."

Lizzie began to protest in her defense. "But Mom! Lydia was the one who knocked into me because she was too busy spinning around on her socks!"

"Don't hate on the sock slide Lizzie," Lydia cried in response.

Mrs. Bennet sighed angrily. "Elizabeth, go get the dustpan and clean this up _now._"

"Well shouldn't Lydia help? She practically knocked it out of my hands!"

"No I did not!"

"You did too! You should help me pick this up!"

"No way! It's your own fault, and nobody else's."

And with that, Lizzie came stomping out of the kitchen. She walked right past me without saying a word and pulled a broom and dustpan from a closet down the hall.

When she returned I looked at her curiously.

"I broke the salad bowl," she explained. Her voice was tight and I knew she was embarrassed.

Without asking for her permission, I got up and went to help her.

"Oh, William, you don't have to help her! She should do it on her own." Mrs. Bennet chastised.

"That's alright, I don't mind," I replied as I tossed the shards of glass in the trash.

The glance Lizzie cast me was meaningful, and eternally grateful for when her mother did not respond.

* * *

Dinner was a welcome break from the earlier chaos that was Lizzie's mother. She was quiet, and listened attentively as Mr. Bennet peppered me with questions about Pemberley. It was over dessert- a lovely tiramisu- when Mrs. Bennet lived up to Lizzie's portrayals.

"So, William," the way she said my name implied there was something interesting to follow, as if there was gossip surrounding it. "Tell me about you and Lizzie. Is she behaving herself?"

I stiffened. This was _not _a conversation I wanted to participate in. "Things are well," I said somewhat curtly.

Mrs. Bennet's head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Oh? Pray tell, William, is there something going on? I do hope it doesn't revolve around your jobs, because we all know how devastating it would be if you especially got into some sort of scuffle in your business, because of your overwhelming _success_."

"Mrs. Bennet, I assure you, things are well. I keep my work and personal life separate." I tried to loosen my words, to make them seem less cold, but I could tell it wasn't working as well as I had hoped. I had to try not to laugh when Lizzie's eyebrows raised at the mention of keeping work and personal things separate. I knew she was thinking of the most recent lunch break we had taken together- one that had involved a lot of things, but hardly any lunch was eaten.

"Well you certainly seem to be hiding something. I _know_ Lizzie's manners are not as well groomed as dear Jane's, or her good looks, but I assure you she can always improve," she drawled excitedly. Her words made me uncomfortable and shy. I didn't know what to say.

Thankfully Lydia saved the day. "Enough, Mom. I'm sure Lizzie and Darcy are just fine. He just doesn't want to share personal things."

"But Lydia, he must have something to say! Don't stifle him, dear."

"Mom, really. Let it go. He and Lizzie would agree that they don't want to share details of their relationship," Lydia insisted. I caught Lizzie giving her a relived look, and she mouthed a quick _thank you_. Lydia only gave us a small smile in response.

At this, Mrs. Bennet threw her head into her hands. "Oh lord," she wailed. "Poor Mr. Darcy must think we are such savages. Between our daughter's manners, and the mess in the kitchen, he must think we are terrible! And not to mention the sub-par meal, I'm sure it doesn't compare to the filet mingnon he must eat. _Oh Mr. Bennet! _He will now want to leave Lizzie for sure, as if her actions haven't lead him to that already! What will we do?" Her voice was high and distraught.

My stomach seemed to have leaped up into my throat. I had witnessed what Lizzie had always acted out in costume theatre, and I realized she hadn't exaggerated much. I was clueless of what to do. I wasn't entirely fond of her quite yet, with her assumptions and endless questions, but I didn't want to completely turn her away from me as I did before. I was sure Lizzie wouldn't appreciate that, either.

I was quiet as Mr. Bennet soothed his wife gently, and I mulled over my words carefully to make sure they were the right ones.

Finally I decided to speak up. My heart pounded in my chest, because this was very bold. Especially for me. Trying to calm down, I imagined that this was just another board meeting, and I was just arguing a new topic. Something I was good at. Unfortunately this was entirely different on a whole new level.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bennet," she looked up at me with watery eyes. "I have to disagree with your statements. Lydia and Lizzie's manners are perfectly fine to me. I promise, I have seen much worse. Your daughters are well raised and I respect both of them greatly. Also, I must tell you, I am not royalty. I see messes every day, on account of my younger sister. We do not have a maid, or a cook, either. I wish to live a very normal lifestyle, and I do, to some extent. I loved your meal, and I thought it was delicious. It doesn't compare to the meals any restaurant can make, no matter how expensive it may be. I think no less of you and your family after this meal, and if anything I think more of you.

Lastly, I have no intentions whatsoever to split my relationship with Lizzie. I..care for her a great deal, and she has never done anything to lead me away from her. Trust me...the last thing I wish to do is hurt her."

All of this was said at barely above a murmur, while I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. I my cheeks felt hot as the table fell silent.

Lizzie grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly, and I returned the gesture.

Mrs. Bennet's voice yet again broke into a wail. "Oh, William! You are such the gentleman. I'm so glad my Lizzie has found a man such as you. You really don't have to say those things, you flatter me too much." she fanned her face with delight.

I merely nodded, still feeling shy and unable to find my voice.

* * *

We lingered at the table for a while longer, returning back to small talk. A few stories from Lizzie's childhood were shared, and I laughed as Lizzie blushed furiously and looked away from my teasing gaze. Lydia also recounted a few wild tales, and I was happy to see her returning to her old self.

It really was nice to have dinner like this, and it reminded me of the days where my parents still ate dinner with Gigi and I.

Lizzie turned her head to whisper quietly in my ear. "We should probably escape before things get bad again. Plus it's getting late, I'll need to dive you to Netherfield."

"I guess so," I replied with a sigh. I wished I had given into her pleading when she wanted me to stay at her home in Jane's room. At the time I had felt uncomfortable, but now, Netherfield looked to be cold and rather lonely. Nevertheless, I would be back for breakfast upon Mrs. Bennet's request.

I was just happy I could borrow Bing's spare car so Lizzie wouldn't have to cart me around everywhere for the rest of the weekend.

We thanked her parents for dinner, Lizzie kissing each of them on the cheek lightly, and left the room hand in hand.

She pulled me through the hallways quickly, obviously with a good idea of where she was taking me.

"Are we going up to your room again?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed, and gave me a light shove. "No! I'm taking you somewhere else now."

I knit my eyebrows. "Where?"

"You will just have to see," she responded with a smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

She pulled me out through the back door and into the back yard. There, she immediately laid back, stretching back on the cool grass.

I looked down at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up at the stars," she responded. "Come on, lay with me."

"Oh Lizzie, I don't know...I'm wearing nice clothes and-"

She interrupted me quickly before I could continue. "Oh no, no, no, William Darcy. You are laying down with me. Don't be a snob. Get down before I tackle you."

I raised one eyebrow somewhat laughingly, imagining her taking me down.

"Oh please, Will. Who cares about your _clothes_?"

I groaned, but smiled and laid down nonetheless. Our fingers tangled together, and she scooted her body next to mine, so that our shoulders touched.

"See? It's the stars. If I miss one thing when I'm in San Francisco, it's being able to look up at night and see them."

"Mhmm," I agreed. "One of the many perks of living in the country. I never got to experience this when I was young, but I wish I would have."

Lizzie was quiet for a moment while she thought. "In a way, it's sort of humbling. Knowing that out there is a huge universe of planets and stars and other galaxies, and you are just one person out of billions. One tiny speck, that will hardly make a dent in the world. It makes all my problems seem so insignificant."

"Yes, definitely. I like it though," I answered.

"Me too. Do you know any constellations?" asked Lizzie, turning her head to look me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "No."

"Well here, I'll show you. I know all these from my dad, he used to point them out all the time." She stuck her finger into the air, pointing at a few stars. "See that cluster of stars there? The ones near that really bright star?"

I followed her finger and agreed.

"Its called Leo. Its supposed to be a lion. And that really bright star is called Regulus," she explained. The way she was so sure of her words made my face feel warm. It was one of the things that I was initially drawn to about her.

"What else is there?" I wondered. I loved hearing her talk like this, and hearing her teach me something.

"Hmm," she murmured, her eyes scanning the sky carefully. "Oh! There's Virgo right there! Its a woman lying down, see?"

"Oh, I see it, but how is that a woman lying down?" I asked.

"It just is! You cant tell? See there's her arm reaching up, and theres her short legs."

I looked again, but still didn't see it. "Nope."

"Whatever. Its there. And if you look really close through a telescope on some days you can see galaxies near her arm. I've done it before, it's awesome. And it's supposed to represent all the powerful women in mythology, like Athena or Persephone."

"That's interesting, but I still can't see how its supposed to be a woman." I insisted. Lizzie looked at me and rolled her eyes.

We turned our heads back to the sky, and looked out quietly for a while. It really was beautiful, and I could see why she would miss it.

She was the first to break the silence. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said to my mother? You didn't have to say all that, you know."

I stared at the constellation of the lion she had shown me before as I spoke, "I did have to say it. I meant every single word, too. I would never lie to your family, Lizzie."

"But she was so awful and catty to you. You didn't have to be so nice," she responded indignantly.

I laughed. "Yes I did, she's your mother! And not to mention she hated me for a while."

I saw Lizzie's cheeks pink in the dim moonlight. "Still. You said a lot of nice things...and she will remember them. And probably repeat them when she talks about you. You sure you meant them?"

"Yes, of course. I respect your family a great deal. And most importantly, I will not leave you, Lizzie. I never want to cause you any pain or make you upset. If I lied about anything when I spoke to your mother- which I didn't- it would be anything but that."

She seemed to relax a little. "Good," she sighed. "I was afraid she would scare you off. I'm not sure what I would do without you if you left."

Unable to find the right words, I settled for kissing her. It was sweet and passionate, sending shivers down my spine. I moved a bit so my body was nearly on top of hers, allowing me to deepen the kiss.

My eyes shot open when the porch light turned on, and I jumped off of Lizzie as quickly as I could. My face seemed to be burning, and I was already fumbling for words of apology.

"Hey, losers!" Lydia called with a smile in her voice. "Just wanted to let you know you guys are giving Mom a show from her bedroom window!"

She returned inside, turning off the light as she went.

"Oh my god," moaned Lizzie, rubbing at her face.

I laughed, relaxing beside her again. As she moaned, I sighed. There was nothing I could do to erase it now.

So why not kiss her again?

I pulled her into another kiss, this one more searing then the last.

Let Mrs. Bennet have her fun now, because I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any words of advice? Any suggestions? LEAVE A REVIEW! I would really love it if you did :) **

** I have a feeling this might be a short authors note for once...only cause I don't have much to say. **

** Anyways, there won't be an upload till I get SIX reviews, cause I'm steppin up my game. But here's your motivation: next chapter will be part one of the engagement one-shots. **

** Exciting right?! **

** Don't forget to check out my story on wattpad, called The Summer of Healing, Hook-Ups and Holding On, under the name TwoVeryWittyGirls. Also, follow me on Tumblr (rosiececilia)! **

** I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the past videos (and future ones!) **


	11. Finally

** A/N: Hey! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, as always! I will continue to say just how much I appreciate and love hearing from you guys, because it's true! You guys are incredible.**

**` So here we are at chapter 11. (WOW). And I knnoooow I said it would be part one of the engagement, and I am writing that. BUT THEN EPISODE 98 HAPPENED AND I LOST ALL CONTROL. I just haaad to write something. So I took the episode and wrote it from Darcy's POV. I know theres probably a million squillion fics like this already, but I actually don't care. And this is probably super boring and not my best, but I don't care about that either. I had to write it. So here it is. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

The door gently swung open to reveal the last person I had expected to see. Charlotte. A part of me relaxed- at least it wasn't her mother, but the rest of me stayed on edge, ready to topple over with the slightest push. I blinked awkwardly and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I took a courageous leap and spoke first. "Charlotte. I was here to- I was wondering actually, if Lizzie happened to be home." I looked down, through the spaces between the wood porch.

"Uh, yeah, she is. We were expecting our dinner so this is a...shock, to say the least," she replied, but a glowing smile lit up her face. She knew what I was here for.

I tried to give her a smile in return, but my nerves showed through, twisting it into a worried grimace. I sighed. "Can I speak to her? I won't take long, I don't wish to hold you up."

She bit her lip with excitement. "Don't worry about it. Come on in, she's in the den," she paused for a moment, remembering something. "Actually, she's filming... I could just go let her know-"

I interrupted her, holding up one of my hands to tell her to stop. "Thats...fine," I said. She was going to tell everyone about it anyway, so why bother? Everything was already on her videos, why force her to leave this out?

Her eyes narrowed, but she lead me into the house nevertheless. She took me through the living room, then the kitchen, and finally stopped short at the entrance to the muted den I had seen so many times over the internet. My heart seemed to be pounding its way out of my chest. Was I actually going to do this?

Yes. Yes I was going to do it, after days of wondering and wishing. Nothing could hold me back now.

"Darcy, please just...don't screw this up. I hope things go well," She murmured, and gave me one last hopeful glance before disappearing up the staircase.

I could hear her talking to the camera as I stood pressed up against the adjacent wall, trying not to interrupt.

Her voice found it's way to my ears, and I listened intently. "...Second chances are rare...I think I used all mine up," she said. Her voice was sad, and I knew what she was talking about.

_Me. _

With a deep breath, I turned the corner and entered the den.

Lizzie heard me come in, and she turned to dig through her purse on the floor. "Hey, do you need money for the tip?" she asked in a happier tone, obviously thinking I was Charlotte with their dinner.

"Excuse me, Lizzie," I said, calling her attention to the fact that I wasn't Charlotte. I walked slowly towards her.

She whirled around and stood up, looking up at me. We stood there, she in shock, and me with tentative reserve.

She inhaled, finally speaking with a pained expression on her face. "I thought you were...Chinese."

"I can understand the confusion," I replied carefully, trying not to laugh at her blunt statement.

We stood there quietly again, and I found myself admiring her. God, she looked beautiful. The last I had seen her, she was on the brink of tears, and her new exterior was a welcome change. I yearned to run my hands through her curled auburn hair, to caress the delicate porcelain skin of her cheek. She was dressed up for something, and it suited her well.

I could only hope that this wouldn't be a disaster like last time.

"Would you care to sit?" I offered, trying to break the tension. We sat, and I settled comfortably next to her in front of her tripod. I watched her look into the camera lens, a confused and nervous look shining clearly in the set of her face. Remembering that people were most likely going to see this, I glanced up shyly, and tried to offer a smile before I spoke again. "Do you film everything in your life?"

"No," Lizzie responded with a nervous laugh. She turned to look at me. "I swear, you just have...impeccable timing."

She was right. "Well I can't begrudge your videos certainly, they have been very...useful to my perspective."

At this, Lizzie looked down at her hands in her lap, and my view of her face was hidden. My whole body seemed be tingling with anticipation or nervous energy- I wasn't sure which. I wanted to just get to the point, but I knew I couldn't do that. That would most definitely put her off. Instead, I started with small talk. "I was surprised to see Charlotte."

"Its our birthday," she said, a brief smile forming on her lips before she looked up again.

My gaze dropped to the floor. Of _course _it was her birthday. If I had known I would have come another day, to spare the possibility of ruining it. I was a fool for coming. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your-"

"No!" she cried, interrupting my apology as I finished with a quiet, "birthday."

"Why would you?" she asked.

I realized I should probably say something to acknowledge the fact that it was her birthday, instead of stumbling awkwardly around the subject. "I-um," I stuttered. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Lizzie responded. Her words were short and taut, and I knew that behind them, there was a million questions she wanted to ask me. She wanted to know what I was at her house for, and why.

Upon realizing this, I surrendered to my initial incentive. "You called me," I said. I had wanted it to be more of a question, but my anxiety turned it to be more of a statement.

"I left a message, yes." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

I remembered when I saw the alert. I had just exited a board meeting, and had pulled my phone out of my pocket to check it. Whatever I had intended to do disappeared in my mind and was overruled with thoughts of _Lizzie_. My heart leaped into my throat, and I sat down heavily in a chair placed in the lobby. My eyes were glued to the screen, scrutinizing the alert with disbelief. Why would she have called me? And somewhere in the back of my head, I _knew _why she called, but I couldn't admit it. Couldn't admit that she might have wanted to talk to me.

I listened to the message with irregular breath, relishing at the sound of her voice, made slightly tinny trough the receiver. My heart pounded at a million miles a minute, and I knew that I had to see her. To _talk _to her.

Immediately, I had changed my flight home to San Francisco to Lizzie's town.

Snapping back to reality, I answered her. "I was in Chicago, so that's why I didn't get back to you sooner, I-"

She interrupted me again. "Oh God! I thought you would just call me back. You didn't have to come here," she said incredulously.

"Yes, I did," I said pointedly. She was staring into my eyes, and they bore into me, making my stomach feel wobbly. Her expressions were a mix between nervous and confused. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I needed to see your face when I asked you why."

"Why?"

Her voice had been small, and I felt fear course through my veins. _This could be a very bad idea, and I could have been wrong all along_, I thought pessimistically to myself._ But I'm here now, and if I left I would never know. _"Why did you call me?" I asked.

She looked away shyly, and for once, she seemed to be unable to find words. I kept talking. "I know...um..." I faltered as I tried to find the right words to say. I tried again. "I've been watching your videos, and I know that you'd found out about recent events," I looked to say more, but I had paused, and Lizzie took up the conversation again."

"Recent events," she scoffed. You bought up whole companies to save my sister. For what you've done, for my family, we cannot thank you enough," her voice shook as she spoke, and I felt my heart drop again. She probably only wanted to thank me.

"Your family owes me no thanks." I looked at her, and I found myself praying that things would go well. I did not want her to feel inclined towards me in any way because I helped her. "As much as I've learned to respect them, I did not do it for them. I did it for you." The words came out of my mouth, in much a much simpler way than I had originally intended. She looked up at me in surprise, and I looked back, trying to show her that I had meant it.

"M-my gratitude is there, and always will be," she said slowly.

My heart beat faster, as if I had just raced up a hill on my bike at top speed. Now was the chance to say what was on my mind. Enough small talk. "Lizzie, I have to admit to some confusion, because you also said in your videos that we were not...friends," I explained, remembering hearing the words from the speakers on my laptop, but wishing I hadn't. I tried to pretend she didn't say them, and tried to justify them, but they hurt. Like a sucker punch to the gut. They weighed on my mind for days after. "And I realized, you were right. As much time as we spent together in San Francisco, we hadn't become friends. And then, I thought perhaps you wanted to amend that-"

My spiel was cut short by Lizzie once more. "I do," Her voice was thick with emotion.

My heart wrenched deeper. So it _was_ just a friendship thing. Nothing romantic as I had hoped. I was getting _friend-zoned, _a term coined by Fitz on a regular basis. I tried not to look to disappointed. "So you want to be friends?" I asked flatly.

She turned to me and smiled in a jittery way. "Yes!"

That was it. My face fell, and I focused instead on the laces of my shoes. She noticed, and immediately tried for reconcile. "Well, I mean- I," She stumbled over her words clumsily, something so unlike her. She immediately looked away, her eyes focused on a family portrait on the wall. She closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "God, no wonder you're confused," she was obviously frustrated with herself.

I immediately looked up, wishing I could comfort her, and tell her she was all wrong. I _was _confused, but in no way should she feel this way about it. Her face was contorted with a mixture of worry and defeat. For a moment I thought she was about to cry.

Finally it hit me. I had to say it _now_. There was no other way to do it. My breath shook as I inhaled quietly. My heart raced, my stomach churned. _If this goes like it did last time...No!_ I pushed my doubts away. So much had happened since then. If she did not return my feelings, it wouldn't be the end of the world. I would move on, and that would be the end of it. And if she did return the feelings...I didn't know what I would do. I didn't plan that far. But there was only one way to find out. "Lizzie I still feel the same way I felt back in the fall," I said. The words were tender and soft. She didn't speak, just continued to look down. I watched the worry line between her brows relax, and her face softened. "More strongly even than I did then."

She swallowed, looking like she was going to cry again. I still continued talking. "So if you just want to be friends, or say thank you for recent events, then I-"

The unspoken words on my lips were lost in a sigh as I felt Lizzie's lips press upon mine. My eyes slid shut in utter bliss. Her hand was on my neck, the other cradled on my chest. Lizzie Bennet was actually kissing me. My heart went into overdrive, beating as if it had never beaten before.

Her lips were soft, molding perfectly around mine. I kissed her back gently, and her fingers burnt a path down the skin my neck, the mild touches making me shiver. And then slowly, she pulled away.

My eyes stayed shut as I processed what had just happened. It was like a dream. A wonderful, amazing dream I never wanted to wake from. Lizzie remained close to me, and I felt her warm breath fan across my face.

Her voice was shaky, and carefully controlled when she finally broke the heavy silence. "Does that...clarify some things for you?"

I opened my eyes to look into hers. My mind was reeling with happiness, and I wondered again if I was dreaming. "Some," I replied, short of breath."I could use some further...illumination on certain points, however."

The words tumbled out of my mouth without any prior thought, and held a weighty tenderness I had never heard before. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I pushed my lips to hers again. Her hands were on my neck, and I pulled her closer to me. This kiss was different than before, it was deeper, and we moved our lips together in synchronization. I couldn't get enough of her, pull her any closer to me.

I felt her smile against my mouth, and we slowly- regrettably, pulled away. She laughed breathlessly, and grinned at me. I returned the smile, attempting to get my rapid breathing and heartbeat under control.

"Just so you know, you were not the only one who was confused," Lizzie said. The words were happy, with the smallest hint of a laugh in them.

I looked up at her inquiringly. "Really?"

"We were getting along so well at Pemberley, and then...after I left, I didn't hear from you I thought-"

It was my turn to interrupt her. "I didn't know if you wanted to hear from me," I answered. Her fingers played with my tie, running up and down the silk, picking it up, and then smoothing it down again. It made it difficult not to kiss her again. "I watched your videos, and your focus was solely on your sister, as it should have been." Her face fell slightly at them mention of Lydia, and I looked away. "And I realized I would have been just an unwelcome distraction."

"Not unwelcome," she explained quickly. "I promise."

"Then I heard what you said to Caroline, about my life being my choice, and your life being yours, and it got my hopes up again," I admitted. "Then I didn't know if that was just because what you had found out-"

"I get it...confusing," she laughed a little, her eyes sparkling. "God, for two such smart people we can certainly act like idiots, can't we?"

I nodded. "One might even say its our forte."

"Well let me make things as clear as possible," she said. "William Darcy, I don't want to be just friends. And I don't want to be with you because I'm grateful. I want to be with you, for you. Got it?"

I knew she was being honest. My heart swelled with the happiness I had never imagined I would feel in this moment. I had hoped, wished, and dreamed of it, and now it was reality. It couldn't be better.

I reached up to caress her cheek, and ran my hand through her auburn hair, just like I wanted to do earlier. It's softness could rival the most expensive silk. And I loved her. I loved her so much. I knew she might not feel the same way yet, but to just get the chance to prove it to her, and maybe make her feel the same way, was more than I could ask for. "Clear as day, Lizzie Bennet."

I leaned into her again, and she met me halfway. We weren't kissing for long when she abruptly pulled away.

"Um...one sec," she laughed. She got up and turned off the camera in front of us.

She sat back down, and after realizing what had happened, we laughed.

"What a great birthday," she sighed happily.

"I agree whole heartedly." I kissed her once more- starting where we left off last.

If you had asked me if I would have ever have the chance to kiss Lizzie Bennet back in the fall, it would be a sure no. But now, as I actually did kiss her, anything seemed possible.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. What do you think? I hope I did the ep. justice. I have watched it sooo many times and analyzed every move by now, so its kind of crazy. I thought it would be easier to write, but it wasn't as simple as I expected. It was hard to 'stay in the lines' and not add my own dialogue or actions. I don't know. Would you guys want to see more fics like this in the future? Let me know what you think.**

** Leave a review with any advice, criticism or praise that you have! I would love to hear your opinions! **

** Also, I beg you to check out my story on Wattpad as well! I promise you won't regret it. **

** Also, Also, if you wanna follow me on anything, my username is almost always RosieCecilia. I'd love to hear from you guys!**

** I'm sorry I lied and said the engagement would be next. I hope you guys will forgive me! If you have any suggestions for how it should happen blah blah blah let me know! I'm still a little unsure of how I want it to work. That should be up soon though. I'll work extra hard to get it done.**

** Sigh. Another chapter, another really long authors note. Ohhh wellll.**

** I hoped you liked it!**


	12. A Promise For the Future: Part 1

** A/N: Hey everyone! I'd like to start off with an apology. I'm so so so sorry this has taken FOREVER to write. Thank all of you for being so patient and understanding, though! Life just got in the way, and I was stuck with horrible writers block. And Supernatural is basically taking over my life, and a week ago I spent all my time crying over Clockwork Princess. And then I went on vacation and OF COURSE I forget my laptop charger but not my laptop so I was forced to write in my actual notebook and type this up once I got home.**

** This was actually pretty hard to write. I'm still not sure I even like it. I debated for a looonnnnng time on what I wanted to do, and I finally just had to settle for what I had. I just don't know.**

** But enough of my whinyness! Enjoy! **

I flicked down the hood of my jacket as I ducked into the small jewelry store. It was a relief to be out of the pouring rain that was falling outside. Slowly, I walked over to the nearest glass case and admired the glittering jewelry inside. I gently pressed my fingertips on the glass and looked thoughtfully at a particular necklace.

_Would she like that?_ I wondered to myself. _Her birthday_ is _coming up soon. But is it too excessive? She did get mad at me when I mentioned even a Pandora bracelet. _

I rolled my eyes and turned away. Of course she would think it was excessive. My purchasing of things for her was always a sore subject. I thought she deserved it and then some, but she always stuck by her stubborn independence.

With a small sigh, I wandered over to the back of the store, stopping at what I had intended to shop for in the first place. As soon as I reached the counter, a salesperson approached me. "May I help you find anything, sir?"

I glanced up at him and watched the surprise flicker across his face as he recognized me. "Oh, Mr. Darcy! How wonderful to see you in the shop today! How are you? I heard about the new update for Domino, It's supposed to be amazing!"

I shook the man's hand, replying that I was well, and spoke lightly about the Domino update. The jewelry store had been a Darcy family favorite for as long as I could remember. A few of the employees that had worked there for a long time knew me by name, since my father took me there with him since I was young. My father had bought my mother's engagement ring there, and now I was following in his footsteps.

With small talk out of the way, the man finally gives me a knowing grin. "So, engagement rings, eh?"

"Yes," I replied in a flat voice, not really wanting to go into details.

At this, his smile only grows. "Oh, well who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name's Elizabeth."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Three years."

"She must be pretty special to you, then."

"She is."

Finally, the man seemed to pick up on my discomfort and stopped asking me questions about Lizzie and I. I wasn't about to talk about my personal life to anyone, much less a complete stranger in a jewelry store.

He then launched into a plethora of ridiculous questions that I never would have expected to play into the purchase of a ring. How was I supposed to know if she would prefer gold or platinum? Or whether she would want a smaller diamond or a bigger diamond? Princess cut or round cut? Would she want diamonds on the band?

Briefly, I considered giving Gigi a call to ask for her help, but I pushed the thought away. I had to do this on my own. Nobody knew I was doing this, and I planned to keep it that way. Lizzie deserved to be the first to know.

I was determined to do this on my own. I had always asked for outside advice, whether it be from Fitz, Bing, Gigi, Jane, or even Lydia. But I wanted this to be my decision only. I would hate for anyone to spoil the proposal for Lizzie, or for me. It _would _be perfect. She deserved that more than anyone I had ever met. It wouldn't be right if she wasn't the first to know.

Sometimes, I felt as if everything I did was predictable. I never did anything out of the ordinary as a result of my love for structure and schedule. And Lizzie knew that. I didn't think she minded it, either. Gigi knew this too. She knew how I did everything around home, and frequently told me that she could anticipate my every move. To her, predictable was boring, but it seemed to work just fine for Lizzie and I.

Proposing to Lizzie would be me doing something somewhat unpredictable. It was bound to happen sometime, and everyone knew that. I just knew that nobody expected it to be this soon. And neither did I, until now. I had only just decided yesterday.

I had gone on a bike ride in the morning, waking up before Lizzie did. I rode for over a hour, clearing my head and relaxing from a busy week. I was on my way back when my thoughts trailed away to Lizzie. I felt a small smile creep up on my face, and I reminded myself just how lucky I was to really have her. The past three years had been the best of my memory. I couldn't ask for more. For the first time since my parents passed away, I really felt like everything was working out as I hoped. I found myself laughing at old jokes when I thought of them during work, or smiling to myself as I drove home to her.

Seeing her laundry mixed with mine, her toothbrush in my bathroom, or her worn out paperback book on the bedside table was something I never wanted to lose. I savored the moments we spent together when we first woke up in the morning, when she was sleepy and affectionate, and I didn't want to tear off the comforter. It was all the little things that came together into one large thing that meant the most to me. She brought out the best in me, teaching me how to be kind, and selfless. She made my once plain and impassive exterior exciting and new. With everything we've been through, we both have been changed for the better. Without her, my life would surely fall apart.

And just like that, as I was biking along, I had an epiphany of some sort. I was pedaling up a steep hill close to the condo, and I stopped suddenly. I braked hard placing my feet down onto the sidewalk. My breath came out in heavy pants, and I used a sha_ky_ hand to wipe the sweat off my brow.

I wanted to marry Elizabeth Bennet.

I wanted her to be Elizabeth Darcy.

I wanted to have rings on our fingers.

I wanted her to be mine, and no one else's.

After all, we had been dating for a while, and we loved each other unconditionally, so why not?

In the past, we had spoken about marriage lightly. She had said she wanted to marry me someday, when the time was right, and I had agreed, but that was the extent of it. That was all I needed to know.

Now, it felt like the time was right. I wanted to be officially committed to her, and I didn't want to wait much longer. All I needed was a ring to propose to her with.

I hopped back on my bike with renewed vigor and sped back home, eager to see Lizzie.

When I got inside, she was curled up in her favorite armchair, immersed in a thick novel in her lap. A cup of cooling tea was perched on the arm, seemingly forgotten.

Ignoring my sweaty state, I quickly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her hairline.

She turned, and smiled widely up at me. "There you are. Go for a bike ride this morning?"

"Mmmhmm," I replied, too distracted with the process of tipping her head back which enabled me to kiss her tenderly. It was a deep kiss, one that made my heart swell - even after three years of wonderful kisses.

She pulled away, her eyes half lidded with pleasure. "Wow, not complaining or anything, but what was that for?

"I just don't know what I would do without you," I sighed.

"Well, in that case..." she said, trailing off suggestively.

Any unspoken words were lost as our lips met yet again.

And so I went out to spend a large amount of money on a ring that could change my life. After a lot of deciding and guessing, I was sure Lizzie would love it. It was a one carat princess cut diamond, set in a detailed platinum band lined with smaller diamonds. It was beautiful, and I prayed she would agree.

I left the store a long while later, holding a precious box in my coat pocket. And as much as I tried to hold it back, a huge grin pulled at the corners of my mouth.

My future with Lizzie was clearly ahead of me, and I couldn't wait for it to begin.

**A/N: Hi again! What did you think? I hope it was alright. Let me know in a REVIEW! I really would love to hear your thoughts.**

** Also, I NEED YOUR HELP. I NEED ideas for how Darcy will propose. I have a few, but they're very rough and maybe lame. You guys always have the best ideas anyway! So if you have anything whatsoever, let me know! I will take them all into account when I write the next chapter. **

** The next chapter should be up...soon, if I get any ideas. My week shouldn't be too busy, so I'll work hard to update soon!**

** Again, thanks for being so patient and wonderful and amazing. It means the world to me:)**

** Have a good day!**


End file.
